


Los Santos Men & Missions

by IAdoreGTA5



Category: Grand Theft Auto 5, gta5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAdoreGTA5/pseuds/IAdoreGTA5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary girl who moved to Los Santos, working for Trevor Philips at thereVanilla Unicorn, desperately needing the money. But as life goes on it gets even better as you spend time with Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dealing with men

You use to live in Liberty City with your parents until you hit age 18. Your father was a top buisness man that dealt with multiple things, your mother was a Dental assistance, until things became out of hand. Higher skilled men started making deals with your father, all at a time he had over 12 people black mailing him and the family, death threats and more.

Your father made you take lessons to build you're strength and improve your fighting skills. Some men came by your house and took you by hostage, threatening to kill you for their right amount of money.

Once you were fully skilled and had the ability to fight off over 10 men, he sent you off to Los Santo's with some money. It was no longer safe in Liberty City, knowing that anyone out there could simply kill you because of your father.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

You woke up with a alarming headache and a sore back. Slept on a hard mattress in a down poor apartment, it was all you could afford at the time living in Los Santo's. Your head started to ache more as you thought about working at you're new job, Vanilla Unicorn. God you hated every thought about working there more like 'stripping' then work. This was a job just to get back on your feet and pay your rent, afterwards you'll be looking for a better, educated job.

Your mouth extended as a yawn swayed out, stretching arms and every aching muscle you had bothering. Looking at the clock which was now 10:47am you remembered that she was on night shift today.

23 years old, has been working about a full year at the Vanilla Unicorn for Trevor Philips. Your skin grew with goosebumps you swallowed hard, his name popped into mind. Something about him made her think differently, he's always much nicer and generous to you than others. He always gave you cute comments and looked at you quite a bit at work. It didn't really creep you out, just seen a different Trevor when your around him.

You hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom, the cold tiles making you shiver from head toe. Turning the shower tap on to a decent temperature, watching it effortlessly sprayed out. You got undressed and jumped into the shower, washing her hair and scrubbing her body.

Drying off you're slim body, exited the old shower and went over to the mirror and all your makeup supplies. Dabbed your foundation on and added your mascara to eyelashes. Leaving out the door to go run some arraigns, not much else she could do.

As the day pasted by you were sitting in the car just outside a market, getting a small list of food. You turned the key and looked at the time, it was 6:52pm, eight minutes before she had to start your job at the Vanilla Unicorn. Once she got there just on time, you ran in and quickly went into the change rooms.

You looked at the outfits lined up on the curtain and picked up a plaid red and white skirt with a white shirt tied into a knot, revealing ur stomach and chest. You stepped out of the change room and walked towards Trevor's office. Just before you entered, a sigh left your lips as you swung the door open. Trevor sat there with his legs up on his messy desk, he looked up at you and grinned.

"Hey there (Y/N)" What can i do for yeah"

"Where should i began?"

"Private dances" He growled under his breathe as he looked at your carmel tanned, slim body.

She nodded as the door closed, she walked over to where the 'private sessions' took place. April walked through the curtains and noticed a man looking around, lost. She walked up beside him and your breathing cut short, almost stopping, his cold blue eyes gazed up at you.

You stuttered at first "H-hi, is there something i can help you with"

"Yeah, do you know where i can find a man named Trevor Philips here?" He asked as he scratched his neck, eyes locked with yours.

"Yeah, he's in his office, ill show you the way" You suggested kindly.

"Thanks sweet cakes" The man followed in your tracks.

Once leaded the well dressed man to your bosses office "Trevor, theres someone here to see you"

The man walked by and gave Trevor a stressed look.

"Michael, what the fuck brings you here" Trevor mumbled as he stared at his fellow ally.

"We need to talk, its serous"

You quietly exited the room as Michael said that softly, knowing they would need alone time. As he waited for the door to close he darted his eyes at Trevor, feet stretched on the table, hands cupped together in his lap.

"Yenno that mission were gonna pull soon at the jewelry store, i have a funny feeling that were gonna get busted easily" Michael explained, worry written all over his face.

"Dont worry pork chop! Lester has everything under control"

"You're worried about everything, you need a drink and a lap dance from the best" Trevor continued as he stood up.

Trevor grabbed his shoulder and guided the man towards the private rooms. He looked around the club searching specifically for you, finally he spotted a couple of men talking to you at the end of the building.

"Cupcake, would you be ever so kind and give this bastard a lap dance" Trevor stood tall in front of you and the other men.

You quickly turned around and looked into Trevor's deep brown eyes, glancing at the other man and smiling.

"Of course" You said softly.

As you were about to walk off with Micheal a arm grabbed at your wrist from behind. You jolted around and got pulled from the man you were talking to before.

"Hey fuck head, she was in the middle of a conversation with me"The drunken man spoke bold.

Both Michael and Trevor turned around and looked down at the dirty man.

"Well isn't that a fucking shame" Trevor grabbed the mans arm and threw it away.

Trevor and the other guy stared into each others eyes, hatred and anger filled their minds. You and Michael stood behind as the both of you watched the scene, making you a bit nervous.

"C'mon Trevor, just let it go" Michael toned his voice.

Trevor lasted the stare for a few

more seconds before he faked a punch towards him. Making the guy flinch with his arms shooting up to block.

"Thats what i thought" Trevor snarled before turning his back.

You headed to one of the private rooms, waiting for Michael join in.

Before you went in Trevor stopped you. "Michael's pretty stressed out, so i want you to give him a fantastic dance"

"You got it boss" You responded with a slight smile.

Once you turned away from Trevor his hand came across and whacked your ass cheek, a squeal escaped your lips.

"Go get em' tiger" Trevor rumbled from his chest as he winked.

You ignored his actions and walked through the curtain and seen Michael sitting on the red sofa.

Your strides were elegant and slow as you approached him with a smiled across your face. His electric eyes watched you come closer to him.

You simply lifted your right leg over his legs and gently let your ass slide against him.

"So when did you start working here, I've never seen you around" His voice soft as they sink into your ears.

Your hips swayed back and forth against his thighs and crotch "Its been a year since i started" You answered.

"Ah i see, i haven't been here for a while because of my wife" He said as he held back a rumble in his chest.

"So now your wife lets you come here?" You asked a bit confused.

Michael's expression changed as he thought about his divorce.

"No no no, were not together anymore" He answered quietly.

"Oh, im sorry to hear that" Your voice was silk to his ears.

"Thanks" He cracked a grin which looked fake for his emotions.

You turned your self around him and spread his legs a bit more apart. Fitting your bubble like ass between his thighs and against his crotch. You moved gently up and down him feeling his erotic manhood press against your firm behind.

Suddenly you could feel his slight cold hands grasp on your hips, moving along with your up and down motions. After several minutes of in that position you re arranged and put your knees on the couch, leaning over him. Your back was facing him as your ass was just peaking from your skirt. He looked down at your ass move in circles and your hips wave side to side.

You got back up and stood in front of him, moving your hips and ass in a fascinating rhythm. Michael sat there in aw as he watched you do your moves.

Michael is pretty surprised of how hard he was, but she was beautiful he thought. You turned around and your (E/C) eyes sparkled at him, making him grin as he gazed at you. God you loved his mischief grins, it was pretty sexy.

You set yourself back down onto his lap, slowly moving your hips against his.

"How long have you been living in Los Santo's" Michael asked.

You flipped your (H/C) hair to the side as you looked deep into his blue eyes. "3 years" you replied.

"You like living here?" He asked again with a soft huff.

"Yeah, the only reason im working here is for the money. Im not fitted for this job at all" Your voice was dry.

"Well you sure do an amazing job" Michael winked.

You smiled in return as you stratled on top of him, with out knowing you realized how close your faces were, lips barley skinning across. His eyes made you melt every time you looked into them.

You snuck a hand around his neck and the other planted on his thigh, giving you more support. After 30 minutes of being alone together, he had looked at his watch and had to be somewheres soon.

"Well baby, my times up" He said gently.

Before you got up from him, you felt a hand brush against your hip and insert something at the waistband of your skirt. Your eyes focused softly on his as he was about to talk.

"I wanna see you soon again" Michael smiled, revealing white pearly teeth.

You watched him leave and said your goodbyes, looking down at your skirt, you seen a money bill folded.

You grabbed it and unfolded, seeing that it was 50 bucks! You noticed that a smaller piece of paper fell out. With curiosity you picked it up and read a cell number and smiled ear to ear.

After several hours working at the Vanilla Unicorn you shift was finally up. A deep sigh left your chest and out into air, you went into the change room and got your normal clothes back on. You had the number safely in your coat pocket. Fixing your hair you left out doors from Vanilla Unicorn, heading towards your car. You tried to ignore the drunk group of men shout and whistle at your way. You took a sharp glance behind and noticed the men were following in your steps.

Once you got to your car you fumbled with your keys and tried to unlock the doors, but it was too late. Yourself was caught in the middle of a bunch of drunk retards, grabbing at yours arms.

"Don't fucking touch me" You raised your pointing finger at one of the men.

"Oh come on baby" A taller man mumbled.

You were blocked in a small circled,

feeling trapped and very uncomfortable. A guy snuck behind you and let his hand slither through your arm, grasping at one of your breasts.

As you felt the touch you spun around and winded up your arm, placing a powerful punch against his jaw. As the men watched you they quickly came aware and another man grabbed your arms from behind.

You watched as the taller one stood up from the ground with a bit blood flooding from his mouth. You jumped up and kicked him square in the face. Once you felt the other mans grip loosen you escaped and punched him twice, knocking him on the ground.

A man ran up behind you and tried to attack, before he came any closer you tripped him with your leg in front of his foot. As you watched him hit the ground you walked over him and kicked him in the ribs and gut.

The last man came at you with his fists out, attacking with a punch to your head. Luckily you dodged it and grabbed his shoulder in place, kneeing him up in the groin. He let out a un satisfy groan and fell to the ground, his hands cupped his sore crotch.

You watched the 4 men yell and run away from the parking lot, leaving you in peace and... Trevor?

Clapping echoed across the parking lot, looking over your car at the entrance you could see Trevor.

"I cant believe what i just seen baby girl" Trevor said with a bit excitement in his tone.

Trevor walked across the parking lot with his eyes locked on your's, walking closer to you until a foot away. He gripped a hand around your waist and tugged you in close to his chest, your hands plated on his chest to regard getting anymore closer.

"Do you want to end up like those guys" You hissed as you pointed where the men ran away.

"Yes" Trevor lowered his voice.

Rolling your eyes you shoved him away, allowing you to get into the car. You inserted you're key and started the engine, but bad news crashed in. Your car was being stubborn and wouldn't start.

This day couldn't get any worse!

You sighed to yourself and looked out your window, Trevor still standing there with that hot smirk. You got out from the car and looked up at Trevor, puppy eyes filled your face.

"Can you give me a lift home" You asked with a gentle and sweet voice.

His one brow furrowed upwards as he looked down at you.

"What do i get in return?" Trevor grumbled as he took a step closer.

"I don't know, what do you want?" You asked with a bit of regrets.

"Spend the night with you" His voice softer than you imagined.

He crossed his arms over his built chest, the grin soon appearing on his face as you guys both stood in the parking lot.

"What..." You looked at him weirdly.

"If i cant spend the night then no ride"

"Fine" your breath harsh and low.

Trevor's eyes lit up "Alrighty then! Lets go"

You rolled your eyes at his childish humor, following him towards his beat up car. You jumped in and watched as he turned the keys.

"Where do you live sweetie?" He asked with a growl.

"Flathead street, second apartment" You replied clear.

He started the engine and took off from the parking lot, heading off to where you stayed.

Once arrived at your apartment, both of you walked up to your room and went inside.

You flung you're set of keys onto the counter and headed to the fridge, dying for something to drink.

You grabbed an iced tea and cracked it open, taking a large amount to sooth your dry mouth.

"Do you want anything to drink?" You asked as you pressed the can to your lips, taking another gulp.

"Beer" He demanded as he watched you started to search the small fridge.

After a few seconds of scrambling in the fridge, you finally fond one in the back.

"God, you got a nice ass" He snarled as you turned to face him.

Your eyes squinted almost turned into a glare, you threw him the bottle. Rolling your eyes you took a seat on the couch, far away from Trevor as you could. You picked the remote up from the armrest and turned on the tv, shuffling through channels till something decent came on.

After minutes of clicking the button Fame Or Shame appeared to be just starting. It wasn't too bad of a show you though, it sure was funny to watch all the fails that succeeded to shame.

Both you and Trevor sat quietly on the couch, you were a bit uncomfortable as you felt Trevor's eyes glued on you. The show gave you some giggles and laughs until it was over, the clock read 11:30pm.

"Goodnight" You said while getting up from the couch.

"Ohh i see baby, you wanna take this to the room don't' cha!" Trevor grumbled.

"What? No,Trevor!" You blurted.

Quickly you left him sit alone

and took off into the bathroom which was in your bedroom. You started brushing your teeth as you dug out your pj's with your other free hand. Once you spitted out the paste and water you changed into a tank top and fuzzy shorts. You didn't forget to take out Michaels number which you placed on you're night stand.

A sigh escaped your mouth as you grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the closet for you're fellow roommate, Trevor. It was quite weird but yet a thrill that he stayed the night at your apartment.

As you headed back to the living room Trevor laid upon you're couch, legs stretched up with a beer in his hands. Your eyes rolled with a sigh as you seen his dirt filled boots leave filth on your couch.

"Here" You threw the pillow and blanket at his head.

He flinched as he got hit and took his attention directly too you, a questioned look in his brown eyes. You walked over to face him and looked down at his feet, a bit of disgust smeared across your face. You swatted his legs away from the couch so they were hanging off the edge.

"No shoes on my couch" You demanded like a high paid boss.

"Rrrawr" He acted his hands as claws.

Trevor's eyes were focused on you're chest as you're arms were folded under you're breast's, which made them appear much bigger. Once again you ignored him and forced his boots to come off, yanking and pulling until socks were revealed.

"God i love it when your feisty!" He grinned devilishly.

"Hmm. Im going to bed, so ill see you in the morning" You spoke before leaving for you're bed.

Until you got you're door you could feel Trevor's breath go down you're neck, making you shiver head to toe. You turned around and took a step back as you noticed how close you were to him.

"What are you doing?" You asked not impressed with anything.

"why don't we have a little fun sweet cheeks" Trevor grumbled with his eyes glued to your chest.

You laughed "you wish"

He went to grab at your shoulder but you planted a finger on his chest, shoving him backwards. Until he was completely out of your doorframe, you gave him a smile before closing the door on his face.

"C'mon baby" He begged with a soft voice.

You only smiled at his foolish behavior and returned to you're bed, slowly drifting into sleep.


	2. Chapter two: Spending Precious Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would turn down their time to spend it with Michael and OR Trevor (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy (: thats all i really have to say, lolz .

Chapter Two: Spending Precious Time

The first thing that came to your mind was a reaction, you could feel someones arms wrapped around you're small waist.

Trevor.

You sighed and looked down and seen the word 'FUCK' written letter by letter on his knuckles. You tossed around and you're noses touched. Eyes widened in your sockets as you squirmed back, leaving a bit more space to relax yourself.

You turned yourself back and tried to escaped his arms, but his grip only tightened around you.

"Good morning" Trevor's voice a husky morning sound.

"Let go of me" You pulled his hands apart.

You turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, you're eyes locked on his.

"You better not of fucking did anything to me Trevor! Or ill-"

"No no! What kind of sick animal do you take me for?!" He snapped.

"Well who knows" you said back.

You hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, closing the door. You did all your business than brushed you're teeth and washed your face. While strugging to put in a messy bun you walked back out to check on Trevor and grab some clothes for today.

You grabbed a V-neck t'shirt and some black leggings to go with it, some new panties and a bra. You closed the door behind you and began to change.

Trevor laid there on you're bed, looking up at the ceiling with nothing more to say. He turned over on his shoulder and spotted a small piece of paper with some pen on it. With too much curiosity too care he grabbed the slip and read it, a frown re made his mouth. He got up from the bed and stomped towards his pile of clothes, digging through his pants he fond his phone. He took one last look at the number and dialed it into his phone, waiting for this 'someone' to pick up.

"Hello" A familiar voice shot through the lines.

"Mikey?" Trevor snarled.

"Yeah what do you want T"

"I should of fuckin known!" He laughed with anger.

"What" Michael snapped.

"Why does (Y/N) have you're cell number, huh?" Trevor chatted.

"Ah jesus T, how the hell do you know that?" Michael asked a bit too surprised.

"Because I'm in her fucking apartment, in her bed and noticed a paper with a number on it, so i call it and here we are!" Trevor shouted.

"What the fuck are you doing there?" Michael hissed.

Before he knew it Trevor hung up the phone and cried a growl in his chest. Just then the bathroom door slid open and you walked out with a messy bun and make up on to perfection.

"Who were you yelling at?" You asked.

"Ehh, Ron" He quickly replied.

Once you took a full view of Trevors exposed body in his tighty widey's, you noticed a familiar paper grasped in his hand.

"What that?" you pointed down at his hand.

"Well isn't it you're dear Michaels phone number?" He mimicked a cute tone.

"Give it back" You demanded.

"Come and get it" He growled.

You walked slowly up to him and reached out for it quickly, in return Trevor swiped it away. A grin appeared on his face after you tried several times of trying to grab it above. You felt like a teased dog and didn't like it one bit, then you had a plan that was so crazy it would work.

You took a step closer and leaned you're chin on his chest, looking up at his eyes. You brought a hand around his neck and pressed you're soft lips against his chapped ones. You opened one eye and reached out for the paper, and grabbed it.

You quickly broke the kiss and turned around, taking out you're ifruit phone and adding Michael as a contact.

"Aweh Baby!" He shouted with happiness.

Trevor didn't even notice that you took the slip out from his hands.

You smiled as you turned back around and faced his once again, a bit of embarrassment in your eyes.

"Lets get some breakfast" He said before hoisting you over his shoulder.

"Um Sure" You said awkward.

He marched you down the stairs and into his truck, setting you down in the passenger seat. He walked around the back and jumped in, starting the engine you were off to some restaurant that served breakfast.

As he was busy focusing on driving through all the yellow lights and traffic, you pulled out your phone. You took another glance before giving Michael a text.

You- Hey, its (Y/N).

Michael- Hey, why are you with Trevor!?

You- its a long story, ill explain later.

Michael-Okay, you should come by my house later once you get rid of Trevor.

You-Sure, sounds good. (:

Once you finished you're chat with Michael you noticed you pulled into a parking lot to a tasty looking restaurant. Trevor put it in park and came around you're side and opened the door like gentlemen.

"Thank you" you sang.

"No problem sweet heart" He returned.

You entered the building and sat yourselves down at a booth table, waiting for a waitress. Once she took you're order you both sat quietly.

"So how'd you like to help Michael and I with some buisness" Trevor asked as he sipped his coffee.

"What kind of buisness?" You asked with full attention.

"Well..." He paused taking a look around the area.

"A Robbery" He whispered.

You laughed loud "You got to be kidding me, im not worth going to jail"

The waitress came back with two platefuls of yummy food, placing them gently in front of you both. You and trevor dug in and starting eating your breakfast meal. Trevor had a loud too eat. Four pancakes, five breakfast sausages, bacon, large amount of hash browns and two eggs.

"Look, Michael and I have been doing these kind of things for years" He spoke with food in his mouth.

He swallowed before speaking again. "Our friend Lester is very good at planning everything, we just need to find someone to sneak in at closing hours and steal all the precious jewelry"

"And why are you asking me?" You took a sip of apple juice.

"I just watched you fight off those fucking men, im pretty sure you have more ninja skills" He chuckled.

"You're right, but do i get paid for this 'job'" You asked with an eyebrow pointing up.

"Of course" He responded quick.

"How much?" You fiddled with you're braclet.

"Depends how much jewels you take, it could be up to 50 thousand and so on" He explained with a cocky grin.

You leaned against the chair and looked around the restaurant, thinking weather or not this is such good of an idea. You thought of the pro's and con's to this Robbery, and it didn't seem to bad as you thought about everything.

"If i can see the plan for this, ill think about it" You said desperate.

"Good, good. Ill give Lester a call to let him know were coming by to go over everything" He said as he took out his phone.

You could here the faint ringing come from his phone until you heard a voice pick up.

"Hey Lester, i fond someone thats willing to break in" He said quiet.

You sat there and watched Trevor use hand motions as he disgusted things over the phone. Once he hung up he searched through his phone, probably going over missed calls or texts.

"I gotta go help out Ron" He said as he placed a tip on the table.

"Okay, can you drop me off" You asked.

"Of course baby" He replied.

You and Trevor left the restaurant and jumped into the car, he turned the keys and took off. Once you arrived at you're apartment you went to get out but Trevor stopped you.

"Can i get a goodbye kiss?" His eyes turned sad and wide.

You teased him with a grin and slid you're hand across his cheek.

"No" You slammed the car door.

"Aughh baby you tease!" He whined out loud.

You giggled under you're breath as

the lock clicked to get in the apartment up to your room. As you stepped into you're comfort room you pulled out you're phone and shot Michael a text.

You- Heey

You sat down on the couch and flicked on the tv, something to keep you busy as you waited for a reply. After 10 minutes you could

hear the sweet sound of a ring come from your phone. You looked over at you're screen which read

Michael- Hey sweet cheeks.

The text made you smile on the spot, you picked up the phone and texted him back shortly.

You- Trevor left.

Michael-Great, ill come by and pick you up, whats you're adress hun?

You- Flathead street. The second apartment.

Michael- Alright, see you then!

You set your phone down and a grin wouldn't leave your face as you thought about spending time with Michael. You ran to the bathroom and dulled yourself up to perfection, the right amount of makeup to make a guy stop and stare. Finally you grabbed a piece of gum and left downstairs to go outside and wait for Michael.

You then seen a nice sporty like car pull up with dollar sign rims to top it off. You couldn't see who was in the car because of the black tinted windows. Then the car stopped infront of you and the driver seat door opened. Michael came out with a grin, and he looked great for a casual day in casual clothes.

He was wearing a navy buttoned shirt that wasn't done up, with a white T-shirt under. He had caky colored shorts that were just above his knees, the glasses he was wearing covered his fascinating blue eyes, which sucked. :(

You looked up at him and smiled brightly as he walked around the front car and towards you. He kindly opened the door and gestured me in his million worth car.

Michael then came in from the other side and looked at you right in your eyes.

"Im glad you contacted me" He smiled sweetly.

"Of course" you returned the smile.

"So what would you wanna do?" He asked with a slight grin.

"It doesn't matter, we can go do something at you're place or either go do something downtown" You suggested softly.

"We could lay around my pool and go for a swim, how does that sound?" He said with a sweet tone.

"Sounds great!" You said happy.

That was that, the both of you drove off to Michaels house to spend some time together. Once you arrived at the gates to his place, your jaw nearly dropped as you studied his huge and beautiful house.

"You're house is simply wonderful!" You sang.

"Thanks, too bad i share it alone" He frowned.

"Aw you're a great man Michael, I'm sure you'll find someone soon" You smiled cheery.

"I hope so" He pushed a fake grin.

He pulled into the driveway and got out from the car, coming over and opening your door.

"Thanks" You said.

He took you through the front doors and you were stunned of the great decorations and furniture in the house. He went through the back doors and lead you to the large pool and lawn chairs.

"Shit" you said under your breathe.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at you.

"I didnt bring a bikini!" You frowned with frustration.

He stood there until a bulb flickered on his head, triggering an idea.

"I think my ex should have some she left behind" He spoke certain.

"Okay, is it okay if i burrow it?" You asked childish.

"Why yes" He said with a grin.

You smiled at him before he turned around and leaded you back in the house and upstairs. You entered a room that looked like the Master bedroom, you sorta frowned as you seen a king bed that only Michael slept in.

He started searching through empty drawers for a swim suit, then he found a couple in the closet.

"Here i found two, lets hope they fit!" He said as he laid them on the bed.

You looked at them and smiled back at him before he left the room,

giving you privacy to change of course.

The first one was a triangular bikini that was a peach pink with some pearl beads at the top of the triangle part. It had white straps with to pearls beads at the end of them, it was a really nice bikini compared to ones you bought.

The other one was a plane dark red and it was a tube top, it also had black waist straps. You weren't much of a fan for tube tops so you decided to take the peach colored one.

You quickly put the bottoms on then struggled to tie a bow behind the neck and back for a good fit. Once you had everything on you adjusted your boobs to the right fit and headed off without taking a look in the mirror.

You walked down the stairs and went towards the back doors, seeing Michael lay towels on the chairs. You're legs were long and firm as they strutted across the pool deck.

Michael looked up and his mouth opened slightly and he stopped his actions, focusing all his attention on just you. The breeze swayed through you're (H/C) hair and the sun shined down on your skin, making it look gold and soft.

"Wow" Michael gasped.

"Whats wrong?" You looked around awkwardly.

"You look amazing in the bikini" He grinned as he walked up to you.

"Thank you" You smiled a bit of

pink forming on your cheeks.

He noticed that you're boobs were pretty large for you're age, but just the perfect size for him.

"Are those real?" He asked with some shame.

You blushed with smile "Haha yeah"

He snuck a hand through your arms and wrapped it around you're waist, pulling you over to the chairs.

"What would you want to drink" He watched you sit down slowly on the chair.

"Doesn't matter, whatever you're having" You replied.

"Alright" He said before he disappeared back in the house.

You rested your back against the chair and placed your feet up, releasing a relaxed sigh. After seven minutes pasted by, Michael came back out with just his swim trunks on and two Caesars in his hand. He walked up to you and handed you over the drink, you took a sip and grinned, he made a hell of a drink.

"Thank you" You smiled kindly.

"Not a problem cupcake" He smiled back.

Michael sat himself down on the lawn chair that was next to you, he also sighed as his back hit the chair. You could see his muscles relax as he took a sip from the cooling drink.

"So, you never did tell me why Trevor was in your bed" Michaels words soft yet harsh.

"Oh right well it all started when my shift was over i got in my car and started it, but it wouldnt start for me. So luckily Trevor was outside and i asked him for a lift home and he wanted something in return"

You took another sip before speaking again.

"Well he would only give me a ride if he could spend the night at my place, so i agreed. We had a few drinks then i went to bed and made him sleep on the couch. Next morning i feel his arms wrapped around me.." You sighed with a frustrated grin.

"Well thats Trevor for yeah, he's a lot more dangerous than you think. I wouldn't get to comfortable with him" Michael replied.

"He's not that bad" You corrected Michael.

"Well just keep you're distance" He responded low.

You both sat there quietly as you gulped down your drinks, Michael went back inside to fetch more yo drink. He brought two more glassfuls and handed you one before sitting down beside you. After hours of sitting down in the beaming sun you decided to take a dip in Michael pool.

You stood up and made your way over to the edge to dip in your toe to feel the temperature.

"Ooo~ its a bit chilly" You sung sweetly.

"Haha its not that bad" Michael responded as he watched you.

His mind switched on to a teenager brain and he had a funny idea pop into his head. Without a sound he snuck up from his chair and slowly went behind you, making sure you couldnt see him. Next thing you know it you're pushed into the pull by Michael, who'm was now giggling.

Your own thinking had a mind of its own for playful tricks, and you decided to lay one on the table and play it.

"ow, Michael" You sobbed.

"Oh fuck, are you okay" He snapped into a serous look.

"I think i hurt my wrist" You sobbed some more.

You swam towards him with your fake injured arm and shoved it in his direction. He kneeled down and grabbed you're hand, examining it like a doctor himself. A devilish grin grew as you pulled him in from his arm, water splashed everywhere as he fell in.

You burst out laughing as you're plan worked, watching Michael rub his eyes open.

"You little" He sneered.

Michael swam to you and wrapped his arms around you, tickling you in the ribs and hips. You're legs and arms flew in different directions as your laughing grew louder and heavier. You hated being tickled.

"Hahah, Stop, hahaha.. Michael!" You laughed out loud.

You placed your hands around his neck tugging a bit at his hair to make him quite the tickling bullshit. Finally his hands stopped and you opened your squeezed eyes, your breath was cut off as you noticed how close you were to him.

Noses were a hair from touching, both of your eyes were locked together, not giving a care in the world. Michael looked down at your lips and then gazed back into your eyes. You took the hint and fluttered your eyes close, going in for the ki-?


	3. Chapter three: Emracing the Plan

Chapter Three: Embracing the Plan

"What in the hell is going on here Michael!?" Trevor's voice husky through your ears.

You swam away from Michaels braced arms and looked up at Trevor with a crooked smile.

"H-hi Trevor" You stuttered.

Trevor turned his eyes to you and just smiled, which only confused you a bit.

"Well hellooo beautiful" He grinned.

Michael rolled his eyes as he watched Trevor walk up to the edge of the pool where you stood in the water. You gave him a squinted nose before you exited the pool, heading back to get your towel on the lawn chair. Trevor sneaked around the pool and appeared behind you, checking out your ass that stuck out of the bottoms a bit.

"Look, at, you" You could hear the smirk in his sentence.

You picked up the towel and wrapped it over your body, covering mostly everything.

Michael exited shortly after and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Nooo, i wasn't done looking baby!" Trevor whined.

"Maybe another time" You joked.

"T, why are you hear?" Michael pitched in.

"Well is that anyway to ask porkchop?! Im hear to tell you that Lester wants us down at his office later today" Trevor talked as he payed no attention to Michael.

"A-alright, I'm gonna go change so we can leave" Michael left into the house.

"And your coming too missy" Trevor pointed at you.

"Okay, i guess ill go get some clothes on too" You said as walking to the doors.

You headed past the living room

and went up the stairs, just then you looked up and seen Michael with the clothes he had on before.

You smiled as you trotted past him with a loose towel around you, once you entered his room you began to get dressed. You quickly slipped off the bikini and put on your bra and panties. After wards you had your shorts and t-shirt on you left the room and headed to the stairs. You looked down and seen Trevor and Michael standing, chatting a little, they spotted you and both smiled.

"Ready?" Michael asked as he opened the front door.

"Yup!" You said as you stepped down the stairs.

You headed outside and watched as Trevor got in his truck, you were confused of how 3 of you were gonna fit.

"Jump in" Trevor patted the small middle seat.

You sighed under your breathe as you climbed over and planted your self in the middle. Michael hopped in and you were squashed between the two men.

"Drop off (Y/N) first" Michael said as they drove out on the street.

"Shes coming with us, did she not tell you the news?" Trevor spoke as he looked at you in the rear view mirror.

"Oh yeah, i forgot!" You said with a giggled.

"What, news?" He asked a bit afraid.

"Im might be doing the mission with you guys" You smiled at him.

"Theres no fucking way, you could get caught of even worse. Killed!" Michael said a bit too loud.

"Michael i just watched her fight off 4 men at the Vanilla Unicorn parking lot! Plus (Y/N) said she has more skills than just fighting" Trevor piped up to explain.

"What type of job is she gonna do in this mission" Michael asked with most confidence.

"Shes the one who's breaking in and taking all of the jewels" Trevor stated.

Michael turned overand looked at you in the eyes, you could see the worry form in his expression.

"Do you have the ability to do that?" Michael asked.

"Im pretty sure" You spoke up.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Michael grunted as he sat back.

"Dont worry sugar tits!" Trevor snapped as he swerved the car into a small parking lot.

The engine stopped and he put in park before getting out from the car, slamming the door shut. You followed after Michael got out and went up the stairs to Lester's office. You didn't know who this guy was but you were just about to see him through his door.

"Here she is Lest!" Trevor sang as he walked through the office door.

With a shy grin you looked up at Lester and walked in, standing in the middle of Trevor and Michael.

"Hi there, my name is lester. I do most of the technical issues and planning for these two" Lester greeted

He was wear a washed out green plaid shirt with a brown leather belt that held up his light jeans. He had black glasses on, and his hair was a light brown which was balding.

"Hi, the names (Y/N)" You smiled as you shook his hand.

As you let go of his hand he walked over to a board filled with pictures, red marker and much more. You seen pictures of the jewelry store from all angles posted on the board.

"Alrighty, whats the plan" Michael asked as he studied the board.

"Well, it should be quick and easy. Trevor and (Y/N) will be reaching the store by helicopter. Because theres no access to the roof but inside. Trevor will hover over the glass roof of the jewelry store as (Y/N) repels down and sneaks through the vents that connect below into the store"

"Michael will be waiting outside front with a good get away vehicle" Trevor explained clear.

"Okay, is there any alarms that will go off" You asked confused.

"Of course, there will be visible sensor lasers, try to sneak past most of them for more time for you to take the jewels. Once you trigger the alarm you have less than one minute to get out before the cops arrive" Lester stated.

"Are you sure you can do this (Y/N)" Michael asked with tension in his eyes.

"Yes, ive done something very familiar to this" You said as you looked over the plan once more.

Michael let out a sigh "alright"

You weren't lying to anyone about your secret skills you had from training for your fathers intruders. You knew how to fight and be sneaky when it comes to things like this, and you weren't gonna blow it. Everything changed your mind as you seen the plan taken care of from a organized man and the money you'll receive later on.

"Okay, everything is ready to go for tomorrow night. Good luck" Lester waved us goodbye.

The 3 of you headed back downstairs and out to Trevor's shitty car. The door creaked open as you sat in the middle, waiting for Trevor and Michael to enter. Once you made it back too Michael's you got out from the car and took a deep breathe. You followed Michael into the house as Trevor stayed a bit behind you, checking out your swaying hips and ass.

"You guys wanna drink?" Michael asked as he checked the cupboards.

"Nah, i think me and (Y/N) should hit the road up to my place" Trevor stretched his arms.

You glanced up at him with a weird look, causing him to grin a bit.

"Now why would she be going with you?" Michael asked as he set down a glass for himself.

"Because wouldn't it be so much easier for her to wake up and go to the airfield with me right away" Trevor stated almost sarcastically.

"I guess, just don't be a creep and scare her off" Michael joked but took it more seriously.

"Don't worry, me and Cupcake will have a lot of fun" Trevor winked in your direction.

"Mm, i dont think so" You rolled your eyes.

Trevor headed out the door before you knew it, and you just followed after him.

"(Y/N)" Michael called out.

You looked over your shoulder and seen Michael walk up towards you, getting real close.

"i wanna see you come out those doors safe and with sacks of jewelry. Just be careful" Michael's blue eyes were calm.

"I will Michael, dont worry" You smiled brightly.

Michael smiled back as his hand wrapped gently around your neck, pulling you in for a gentle and passionate kiss. Your lips fitted against his perfectly as you both sunk your tongues slightly in each others mouth. You gave him a small bite on his lower lip before you let go of the kiss.

"C'mon (Y/N)!" Trevor yelled from the car.

You left Michael stand there alone in his big empty house, you jumped in the car and took off. You waved goodbye to Michael as you exited the gate and took off down the road to a set of lights. Pink swept over your cheeks as you just realized what just happened back there, it made you smile ear to ear.

"Whats so funny?" Trevor asked as he took his eyes off the road.

"Ohh, nothing" You smiled less.

"You hungry baby?" Trevor asked as he stared down all the fast foods.

"Yes" You replied.

"Good, lets just grab a burger" Trevor mumbled as he turned into a burger joint.

"Sure sounds good" You said back.

You pulled up to the drive-thru ordering screen and he stopped his vehicle, looking up and down the menu.

"Ill get a double cheeseburger with a large fry and a large coke" He spoke loudly in the intercom.

"What do you want?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Just a cheeseburger" You inputed.

"And one cheeseburger" He added to the list.

We listened to the lady go over our meal and told us the total, we drove up ahead to the window. Trevor handed her a 20 dollar bill and received his change, he drove up to the next window and picked up our food, driving off next.

"Fuck I'm starving" Trevor growled as he unwrapped the bag with one hand.

You looked down and started to help him get his burger and fries. He paid no attention to the road for he was to busy glued to his burger and fries.

"Trevor!" You yelled as you seen him get close to a semi.

Trevor quickly grabbed the wheel with both hands and jerked away from the semi, a very close call. Idiot.

"Just pay attention to the road!" You shouted with a over beating heart.

"I gotta eat though" Trevor responded, reaching out for his burger.

You rolled your eyes and picked up his burger, shoving it in his mouth.

"just drive" You huffed.

"Aw thanks babe" Trevor mumbled though his chewed food.

"Don't mention it" You replied with rolled eyes.

You sat beside Trevor and fed his burger to him along with some fries and a few sips from his coke. Once Trevor finished the last bite of his burger he finished the fries and drink on his own. You were now able to eat your own burger. You took a few bites than a sip from his drink, giving him a teased smile as you did so.

You looked outside your window and seen a dirt road and a desert like scenery.

"Uh, where are we going?" You asked shakily.

"My house in Sandy Shores" He stated as he looked at you quick.

"You live all the way out here?" You asked surprise.

"Sure do" He replied with a huff.

As the car pulled up to a beat up trailer, you raised an eyebrow when the car came to a complete stop. You stepped out and went up to his porch, waiting for him to lead you inside.

He kicked opened the door and wrapped his arm around your waist, welcoming you in. A harsh bloody and rotten scent slapped you in the face as you stepped inside his trailer. You looked around and seen clothes, beer bottles and garbage fill the floor, you stood there and shook your head.

"Okay i guess ill sleep here tonight" You sat eagerly on the dirty couch.

"No, you get to sleep in my bed sweet cheeks" Trevor spoke as he picked you up over his shoulder.

"Trevorrr!" You laughed as he carried you into his room.

He threw you done on the bed and some cheap pillows cushioned your fall, making you exhale low. All in one second Trevor came onto the bed and crawled over you, causing goosebumps to appear on your arms.

"Uaghh, i want you so badly. That body of yours in that bikini was an amazing sight" Trevor growled in your neck.

You could feel Trevor's hand slide against your stomach and under your thigh, finding your ass he gave it a tight squeeze. Your mind was telling you to punch him out for his actions, but your body just went along with it. Trevor's lips started to lay gentle kisses up and down your neck, making you shutter head to toe.

"Stop, Trevor" You sighed as you looked down at him.

"Shh" Trevor placed a finger over your lips.

He leaned over you with a few inches to leave you both looking deep into each others eyes. His eyes followed down your narrow nose and locked with your lips. He leaned in and kissed you deeply, at first you fought but your body just let go and you kissed back.

You could feel his hand creep under the hem of your shirt and travel up, grabbing at your breast. He gave it a playful squeeze as his tongue slid against your own, everything seemed so perfect and slow just now.

Trevor rolled you over so that you were now planted on top of him, the kissing was still in action. He sucked slowly at your bottom lip as he gave it a nibble from time to time. Your hands were planted on each side of trevor, holding you in place above him. You broke the kiss and placed your head against his chest your eyes closing shut till you dozed off. In Trevor's arms.


	4. Chapter Four: Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and wade go out for some ice cream, and other things may happen with Trev. :D

Chapter Four: Ice Cream

You woke up with Trevor beneath you that kept you warm and snugged at night. You smiled as you set your head back down against his chest, hearing the beating of his heart. He had his plaid shirt and jeans still on, you still had your shorts and V neck T-shirt on also. You ran your fingers lightly across his biceps then wrapped your hand around it, feeling him.

You watched as Trevor opened his eyes slowly and a grin plastered his face as he played with your hair.

"Morning princess" His voice was a morning growl like most boys had.

"Good morning" you lifted your head to meet with brown eyes.

"How was your sleep" He asked as he twirled his fingers through your hair.

"Great, how was your's?" You replied soft.

"Awesome sweet cheeks" He grinned in his sentence.

You rolled off of Trevor's chest but his hands were still attached around your waist. He kept you close enough that you could feel his breathe down your neck and the erection forming in his tighty widey's. It made you blush as you felt it press against your ass, causing him to grin a little as he did so.

"Im gonna have a shower" You huffed as you escaped his arms.

"Alrighty sweet cheeks, its through the door on your left" He replied as he stared at the roof.

You headed out the bedroom and turned into the small bathroom, closing and locking the door behind you. First you took off your shorts and panties than your T-shirt that you've worn for 2 days now. You looked over and seen a clean towel hang on the rack, so you jumped in the shower and washed yourself down. You shampooed and conditioned your hair afterwards, then you scrubbed your whole body down with a bar of soap.

You grabbed the towel near you and started to dry off with it, then you wrapped your hair in the towel and swung it back over your head. You put your dirty panties and bra back on, along with your shorts. As your were slipping your shirt back on, you got a whiff of how dirty and gross it smelled. Kind of like Trevor.

"Augh" you groaned in disgust.

You ignored it and left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom, seeing Trevor fast asleep on the bed. You rolled your eyes and headed back into the kitchen where the couch was placed. You sat down and took a look around the pig sty that was his trailer.

You had nothing better to do until Trevor wakes up, so you decided to clean this place up a bit. First things first you washed and dried the dished and put them in their proper cabinets. Afterwards you picked up all of his dirty clothing and threw them in a bag, washing them later on.

As you were picking up garbage from the floor, the door clicked open, making you jump as you seen a man walk in. He had light brown dread locks, wearing a long type of jersey with a white T-shirt under. He had ruined dark jeans on with a silver necklace that hung around his skinny neck. You looked up at him and he had a couple piercings here and there.

"Oh, h-hi is Trevor here?" The man spoke oddly for you to understand.

"Yes, may i ask who you are?" You stood up.

"My names Wade, I'm Trevor's best friend, well maybe" He spoke as he searched the trailer.

"Are you Trevor's maid or somethin" He continued.

"No, just a friend. My name is (Y/N)" You told this Wade guy.

"Thats a very purrty name" Wade said back.

"Well thanks" You grinned.

"Well Trevor is sleeping right now" You stated before he went into the bedroom.

"Ooh okay, well can you let him know that Wade was here to go get ice cream" He spoke child like.

"Ice Cream? Well i can take you" You offered, he seemed harmless.

Kind of a weird time for ice cream, its 10:30 in the morning.

"Would you!?" Wade asked excited.

"Of course" You smiled.

"Yayy!" He bellowed.

You lifted your pointer finger over your lips, motioning for Wade to be quite. He covered his mouth as he left the trailer quietly, you followed him as you picked up Trevor's car keys from the counter. Before you left the trailer you took out the towel and scruffed your hair, trying to look its best.

You hopped in with Wade and strapped the seat belt over you, starting the engine you were off on a dirt road

"So where's the ice cream at?" You asked as you watched the road.

"Take a left at that next turn" Wade pointed ahead.

You listened and waited until the the next turn came up, making a turn onto another long street. This car was the worst to drive, you had no control on the dirt road, but it managed enough for some ice cream.

"Kay, now just keep going till you pass the railroad tracks. Then uhh, make a right" Wade shakily constructed.

"Alright" you responded.

Once you came about to the tracks you took the right turn and spotted a small ice cream shack at the other corner.

"There it is!" Wade pointed in the right direction.

You pulled up slowly beside the shack and put it in park, taking out the keys and leaving the car with Wade. You both walked up to the window and looked at the menu with only a few flavors to choose from.

"I want one scoop of Chocolate in a cone" Wade inputed to the guy at the window.

"Ill have the same thing too please" You said towards the grump.

"Okay" He replied as he turned his back.

You and Wade both waited a couple minutes before you received the ice cream.

"Four dollars" The man demanded.

You dug out four one dollar bills and handed them to the man above in the shack.

"Thanks (Y/N)! Your the best" Wade cheered with a smile.

"No problem" You returned the smile.

You hopped in the vehicle and drove in the same direction you came from, back to the trailer. You shut off the engine and took the keys in your back pocket. Wade followed you back inside the trailer, for who knows what.

"(Y/N)!" Trevor cried out.

"Jesus what is it?" Your heart was startled.

"I thought you left you me" Trevor walked up to you.

"Left you?" You asked out loud.

"No Trevor, she took me out for ice cream!" Wade said as he licked his ice cream.

You looked up at Trevor as your tongue slid against the cold delicious substance. Trevor stood there and watched as you did so, licking his own lips.

"Mm baby, i like the way your eating that ice cream" Trevor growled from his chest.

"You sick dog" you teased.

"Wade get out!" Trevor yelled.

"Yes, yes trevor!" Wade scurried off outside.

You watched him leave with a bit of heart that made you felt bad for little Wade. Trevor snuck close to you with a grin that anyone could read, his wanting grin. Trevor always got what he wanted, and right now, you were that something that he wants.

He wrapped through your arms and around your waist, leaning his nose against your forehead. His breathing picked up as his hands slid down to your ass and squeezed it playfully. He picked you up as you clung your legs around his waist.

Trevor looked straight at you and went in for a kiss, darting his tongue in your mouth right away. He started to step backwards until your back crashed against the wall, deepening this kiss a lot more. You could feel his tongue slither through and coat your inside with his own saliva. The ice cream in your hand slipped out and splattered on the floor, but none of you cares at the time.

"Why am i letting you do this to me" you sighed harshly.

Your head began to spin as you thought about Trevor and Michael, you had deep feelings for both now! Trevor made you feel like yourself and good about it, but Michael made you feel like a better person in both ways! Yes you cheated on both of them with their best friend, but you couldn't choose at the time. Or ever in that matter.

"Just let me do it" Trevor growled before licking down your neck.

As he slowly made his way down he soon found your pleasure spot, near the collarbone. You bursted out in a moan, letting all the pleasure flow through your veins. You felt Trevor grin against your skin before he repeatedly kept licking and sucking at your pleasure spot he just fond. He walked over to the couch and leaned you over, your back resting against the couch as Trevor crawled over you.

Trevor stood on his knees just above you, and he started to take

off his belt. Your eyes widened a bit as you noticed how far he wanted to take this, you didn't know how to react. But you wanted it badly.

Once Trevor slid off his pants and belt he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in a direction. Him and the tighty widey's.

His hands grabbed a hold the end of your shirt and yanked it off carefully. Your C sized breasts bounced a little as the shirt was lifted over you.

Trevor kneeled over you and a grin swirled to his face, he then unbuttoned your shorts and threw them away. You were left in your black bra and black lace panties, an amazing figure that made Trevor go nuts.

"Fuck, your gorgeous" Trevor says clearly.

His hands scattered down your hips and he hooked his fingers around your panty hem, sliding them off slowly. His lips pressed against the bottom of your stomach as he teased slowing down the process. The next second your panties were fully off, you could feel his hot breath against your womanhood. Your body shutter in pleasure as Trevor's tongue flicked across your clit. Your hand ran through his thinning hair and you tugged at it as his tongue slipped inside you.

"Ah Trevorrr" You moaned smoothly.

"Mmm, baby you like that?" He mumbled as he looked up at you, making you melt.

Just then you could feel a finger slip inside you, earning a moan to escape your lips. His finger kept the same rhythm as it eased in and out, multiple moans coming out from your dry mouth. Trevor placed sweet kisses on your thighs as he picked up the pace with his finger.

Right when you started to enjoy all of this pleasing Trevor was giving, your cell phone went off. You looked over at the coffee table, your screen was lit up with Michael name across it. Trevor didn't care one bit, like he couldnt even hear it. You sat up slowly and picked up the phone and answered it, you slapped away Trevor's hand before you spoke.

"Hi Michael" you darted your eyes at Trevor with a mean look.

Trevor rolled his eyes as he heard you said his best buds name.

"Hey how are you" Michael responded.

"Im good-ahh" You slightly moaned as you felt Trevor's tongue slid against your sensitive area.

"Uhh, is something wrong?" Michael spoke confused.

You listened as you slapped Trevor across the head, giving him a glare to stop.

"N-no everything fine!" You replied calm.

"Alright, well i just called to tell you that the plan is going to happen tonight at 10:00pm. Ill be waiting at the front doors for you" Michael explained slowly.

"Okay, see you then" You responded.

You looked up at Trevor as he sat there and looked at you with a grump look. Remembering that you were fully naked except your bra, you covered your legs, a bit embarressed.

"Okay, bye sweetie" Michael's tone made butterflies rise in your stomach.

"Bye bye!" You replied cheery before hanging up.

You set your phone down and looked over at Trevor once again, he still had that look along his face.

"What the fuck did M want?" Trevor muttered.

"Just to let us know that were gonna pull off the plan at 10:00, so we'll have to be there exact" You stated to Trevor.

"Okay, well lets get back to what we were doing" Trevor grinned as he leaned back over.

You quickly stood up and picked up your panties, slipping them instantly.

"I don't feel like it anymore T" You said soft enough so he doesn't rage.

"Are fucking with me? come on baby girl" Trevor pleaded loudly.

"Im not in the mood, besides we have to get ready" You said as you slipped on your shirt and shorts.

"I didn't even get to see your tits though!" Trevor whined more.

You laughed as you rolled your eyes at him, leaving towards the bathroom to brush your hair. Luckily you found a comb and used it gently against your hair, taking out all the naughts and tangled ends.

"Fuckin Michael cock blocked me" You heard Trevor mumble under his breath.

You giggled as you finished combing out your hair, it was already dry and good for the day.

"Ready sweetcheeks" Trevor chatted as he did up his belt.

"Sure, for what?" You replied walking out the door.

"A test run in the helicopter" He followed as he stared down at your ass.

"Right okay!" You said as you buckled the seatbelt.

Trevor started the engine and took off from his trailer, onto the dusty roads to his airfield. You were pretty excited but nervous at the same time for this mission you were gonna pull. Trevor pulled into a large garage with a small propeller plane, you glanced outside and seen a helicopter, in pretty good shape.

"Do you have gear for me?" You asked as you shut the door.

"I should in copter" He inputed.

You both walked along the paved road towards the helicopter, he jumped in the front and started it up right away.

"There should be some repealing suits in the back" Trevor darted his thumb over his shoulder.

You climbed inside and started to search the walls for the gear, soon you found one hooked together. You grabbed it and strapped it on to the right fit, making sure everything was secure.

"Okay im ready" You reported to Trevor.

"Alright, I'm just gonna fly above ground and you can test out the gear baby girl" Trevor replied as he flipped on switches.

You beant done and hooked the repel rope to the hook just below the doors. Once you were at an appropriate height Trevor made the helicopter steady in its spot.

"Mm kay, you can go whenever" Trevor mumbled as he looked behind and noticed you were gone.

You were out in a bout as you dangled down slowly from the helicopter. Your legs dangled below you until they reached ground, you unhooked yourself from the rope and gave trevor a wave. You took off the gear and waited for Trevor by his trunk, you watched as Trevor did a perfect landing back on land.

He hopped out of the helicopter and came towards you, his white shirt was loose in the wind and his combat boots looked great.

"Good job baby" He grinned as he took the repel harness and threw it back in the copter.

He turned back and wrapped his arm around you, guiding you back to the car.

"Lets get back to my place and maybe you'll be in the mood" Trevor blinked as his hand squeezed your ass.

You laughed knowing you wouldn't get in the mood, you entered the car and waited for Trevor to take you both back to the trailer. Once Trevor pulled up to his piece of land with the bob wire fencing, you got out and received an text.

Michael-Make sure you and Trevor get to the jewelry store by 10:00"

Okay

You took a glance at the time before sliding the phone back into your pocket. Its was now 5:00, nothing else to do in the middle of no where, really.

You sighed as you entered the trailer, plotting yourself on the bed in his room. Trevor busted through the door and came across you laying on his bed.

"Hey baby girl" He sneered as he rested against the door frame.

"Michael said to be there at 10 o clock" You stated to Trevor.

"Mm kay!" Trevor muttered.

He walked up and sat on the edge of the bed, elbow's resting on his knees. You both say there in silence for a short time before you broke the silence.

"Now what" You asked bored.

"We wait".


	5. Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The robbery takes place for you Trev and Mikey. Theres a celebration at the end, and an unexpected surprise for the both of you and Michael De Santa. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for a really late chapter update, my dearest apology. But here it finally is! Im thinking of moving this story foward with much more chapters. Hope you enjoy!  
> Leave: Kudo's & Comments (:

Chapter Four: Robbery

You're eyes fluttered open and your body was warm and tight against Trevor, his huge biceps wrapped around you. The clock read 9:30 and you shot up from the bed, like a shock of electricity, breaking from Trevors arms. 

"Trevor get up!" You barked, jogging out of the room. "5 more minutes babe" He whined, rolling over. 

"T, seriously get the fuck up. We have 20 minutes to get to the jewelry store" You hollered from the front door. 

Trevor growled as he peeled from the bed and stomped out too the living room, looking at you with a disturbed look. He grabbed the keys and followed you out the door to the vehical, both hopping in and taking off to the air strip. 

At first silence filled the air and both you and Trevor sat there, not a word. Of course you were afraid and nervous for this mission, you had nothing on your mind but that, it made your hands shake and teeth grind. 

You felt Trevors hand rest on yours "dont worry cupcake, if anything happens.. Uncle T will always be there to SLAUGHTER those MUTTS for whoever touched or does anything to you!" His voice boomed. 

You smiled and tightened your hand around his "Thanks, T" 

Arriving, you jumped out and hurried towards the copter, grabing the repel gear needed for this coming up mission. Trevor entered the copter and flicked on some switches, turned dials and lifted from the ground. 

The copter flew over the tall buildings that lid up the sky an orange polution, still a beautiful sight. He lowered the copter as the destination got closer, you suited up and hooked the repel rope to the hook of the copter just outside the doors. 

"Are you ready baby?" Trevor asked "Yenno you dont have to do this!" He rushed out. 

You smiled as you unbuckled the seatbelt "Trevor ill be okay, just give me the signal too repel down". 

"Take this" He handed you a handgun. 

You took it from his hand and kissed his cheek before making your way to the doors, ready to jump out. As the copter shifted over the jewelry store Trevor nodded "Go get em beautiful". 

Your heart raced as you slowly eased your way down, closing in on the roof of the store. The bag of tools in one hand and the other helping with the repeling. Feet planted on the ground you distatched the hook and waved up at Trevor, he blew you a kiss before taking off in the night sky. 

You walked over to the desinated vent and used the power drill to take out all the bolts and screws. The last screw fell out and the metal cage dropped open, rackling as it hit the ground. 

You took a deep breathe as you looked down the darkened vent, placing your bottom half in, ready to go down. You hooked another smaller repel rope to the outside, and made your way down the vent carefully. 

You could see the moon shine through the class and make the store gloom a blue shade, you looked down and seen the red lasers scatter the floor. Your hand tensed up around the rope and carefully placed your feet between the lasers, trying your best not too set them off. Clear boxes of treasured diamonds filled the whole room, you began to get to work. 

You smashed the top of the glass and grabbed all the jewelry and shoved it into the bag, repeating with several more containers. You were on the third case and your heart was beating out of your chest, hands trembling as you inserted the glourious diamonds in the bag. You went over and smashed it open, untill a large peice of glass fell down and triggered the alarm. 

"Fuck" you huffed, stuffing the last bit into the bag before running towards the locked door. You used the hand gun and shot a couple bullets, shattering the glass and running through. 

Michael was parked outside in a beautiful Vapid Bullet car, nicest car you've set eyes on. You ran to the other side and hopped in with both bags secured in your hands. 

"How you doing hun?" Michael asked. "DRIVE!!" I shouted, he chuckled and stepped on the gas. As a minute passed you could hear the sirens surf through the empty streets. 

"Are you alright (Y/N)" Michael cooed. You looked at him and shrugged " its been a while since ive pulled another stunt like this" you sighed "I feel alive again" 

Michael smiled "fuck T and i have been feeling alive since we lived in North Yankton then, but i sure as hell dont feel alive" He chuckled. 

You smiled and noticed that Michael was such a good man, just realizing that he made your heart slow down and hands sit still. Plus the sirens were no where to be heard but the engine of the sick sports car. 

"You pulled that off great, we had lots of time for the getaway... Most of important your safe" Michael inputed as he set his hand on your lap "Yeah im still quite up beat about everything" You breathed. 

"Well if you're still 'upbeat' lets have a celebration at my place" He said as he looked at you with a grin, that grin always made you melt.

"Sounds good too me!" agreeing, but probably gonna disagree in the morning with a hangover. 

Soon the car pulled to his opening gate and drove into the driveway, coming to a stop. "Lets not forget these" He said as he grabbed the bag of diamond jewelry. 

The both of you hopped out and went into the front door too his beautiful home that you adored. Michael walked into the kitchen and place the bag ontop of the counter, seeming not to care about the money at all. You took off all the gear that was needed for the mission and wore a black leggings with a tight black tank top. 

"Whats your poison?" Michael asked reaching out to his cabnet full of booze. 

"Yenno what, ill just have a beer if you have any" you reported kindly. 

"A-alright sweet cheeks" He said as he grabbed two beers from the fridge. 

You smiled recieving a cold beer from Michael, who was guiding you to the living room. You followed and sat down on the large couch, but you both sat close together. 

You cracked the top off of the beer and took a refreshing sip "So whats the plan now" you asked. 

"We stay low, dont go out buying expensive things like cars, fancy clothes jewelry ect" He said as he twisted the cap off. 

"Okay sounds fine" you replied. 

After an hour or so passed you and Michael shared funny memories, sad thoughts and deep tales. You finished your fourth beer and were beggining to fall on the tipsy side. 

"And thats why my wife and kids left me" Michael finished, rubbing the back of his neck. "I dont need them, i got my money and booze!" Michael slurred a bit from to many beers, you were on your 3rd. 

You scooted over to him and rested a hand on his, looking in his cold eyes. 

"Mikey, you need a lover in your life" You said softly, still sober enough to speak right.

"Well im sick of it, my last lover just left me with the kids" He rumbled with a disgusted look. 

"You'll find another woman Mikey! Your such a gentlemen with good looks, the sweetest personality and someone to have fun with" You said a bit of pink flushed on your cheeks. 

"Yeah maybe i will" Michael held your hand as he leaned in closer. 

"I dont think ill find someone as great as you though" He frowned. 

"Oh we'll see" You grinned as you two attatched lips, his were smooth and thin at the touch. 

You turned your head and let your tounge slip past and into his mouth, both of your tongues gliding past. Michael grabbed around your waist and pulled you closer in, deepening the kiss even more. 

"I feel awful" you winced at a breathe. 

"No baby girl, its all okay" Michael soothed, as he felt up your thighs. "Come, sit on big daddy's lap" 

Your heart skiped and you began to get a little turned on as you sat in his lap, face to face with Michael De Santa. He leaned in and snatched your lips once more, his hands down at your hips moving them in a slow motion over his erection. You could feel the vibration hit your lips as Michael moaned  
into the kiss from the grinding he was recieving. 

You wrapped your hands around his neck and played with his sharp black hair, tugging at it with a tease. He started to kiss down your neck and collarbone, slowly sliding off the straps of your tank and bra. 

"M-mikey" you purred, hands still brushing through his hair. 

"I've missed this for so long" Michael spoke against your skin, making you shiver. 

"Miss what" you asked looking down at him. 

"Making love with another woman, who actaully enjoys it, well i hope" Michael snickered. 

"Trust me i do so far" You grinned. 

You could feel Michael grow harder each minute and knew that he needed more friction. You dragged your hand between his thighs and snathed his dick from his dress pants, you earned a grunt from him. 

"Oh god" he moaned as you rubbed at his fabric. "Thats it!" He muttered as he grabbed and carried you. "Where are we going" you chuckled. "My bedroom"

He jogged up the stairs with you in his arms and took you into the bedroom, shuting the door with his foot. He laid you on the bed and crawled on top of you, shed a trail of kisses down your neck again, plus biting and leaving marks for you to regret in the morning. 

He sat up and took off his suit jacket in a rush and started to unbottom his dress shirt. You also sat up and lifted the tank top over your head, revealing a black laced bra. Michael's lips pulled to the corner and he grinned as he saw your exposed chest. Michael knelt down and began to kiss you again, your chest brushing against his exposed own. 

"These need to come off" Michael broke the kiss as he tugged at the waist band of your leggings. You pushed up and let Michael slide them off with ease and you laid there mostly naked and felt un even, Michael stood infront of you soaking every detail. 

"I got a great, idea" Michael slurred a bit, which made you a bit disappointed knowing that hes drunk. 

"And whats that?" You lifted an brow. 

"Since you're an outstanding stripper, why dont you use some of that right now" Michael trailed his hand up and down your thigh. 

You grinned and thought why not, it aint no different only that your in a nicer room. "Fine, come sit" 

Michael took a seat on the edge of the bed with his pants still on but shirtless with a fine built chest. You walked infront of Michael and had a flash back to the night you two met, you remeber that flash in his why which attracted you too him. 

You turned around so your perfect rear faced him and you bent down and slowly brought it back up. You planted your ass against his crotch and grinded up and downwards and then in circular motions. His hand snatched your ass cheek and his stubbed nails dug into the skin. 

You turned around and sat on his one knee slowly grinding along it as you kissed his neck and shoulder. 

"You're turn" you hissed bent down. 

"Go ahead baby" He looked down at you un do his black leather belt. After you tugged them down by the pant and boxers, until they hit the floor. You looked up at him and flicked your tounge out and teased him by licking the tip of his long shaft. 

"Fuck baby" Michael groaned as he tugged at your hair. You opened up and took in his whole length, Michaels grip tighened at your hair. You went along up and down slowly as you pleasured Michael to his fullest, his head tilted back as he moaned words. 

Something snapped in Michael, cause he switched from sweet n nice, to angry n naughty and you liked it. Michael pushed you down against the bed and practically teared off your panties. "I am so hard for you" He grunted. 

"Oh mikey" You felt his member slide against your area. 

"Tell me what you want Big Daddy too do" He said softly as rubbed your clit, eyes glued to yours. 

"I want, you too fuck me" you purred. 

"Who do you want to fuck you?" Michael askd again, as you felt a finger slip inside you. 

"You, Big Daddy" You smiled. "Good girl" He said with a grin. 

"Lets turn you around" He said as you flipped over and stood on knee's and your hands, ass in the air for him. 

His hand slashed at your soft ass, forming a loud smack to roam the bedroom. "Oh Mikey!" You laughed. 

"Oh baby" He grinned as he searched out a condom and sliped it over his length. 

You could feel the tip go in slowly and soon he was all inside you, Michael began to move in and out slowly. "Oh my.." Your voice trailed off. 

"You like that baby girl" Michael breathe harsh in your ear, making you shutter. 

"Go harder Michael" You pleaded. 

He slamed his hips hard against you and a burst of pleasure flooded through your body. "Like this?" Michael asked. 

"Yes yes!" You moaned. 

"You feel so good (Y/N)" Michael groaned, squeezing at your ass cheek. 

The warm aired room was filling up with moans and groans, you and Michael were panting and began to sweat. You had enough of the classic doggy position so you decided to change things up a bit. 

"Lay on the bed" you more likely demanded to Michael. 

He did as was told and pulled out of you and laid on the bed, feet just about dangling on the edge. You 

"Oh god, im gonna cum soon" Michael grunted out his words as he smashed into you. 

After several seconds Michael grunted your name and spilled his seed in the platic wrap. He continued thrust harder and he picked up the pace, earning more moans to slip from your mouth. 

"Oh yeah, i can feel it. Im gonna cum" you bursted out. 

"Yeah cum for daddy" Michael sooed as he kept the rythm of thrusts going. 

The familular knot grew in the pit of your stomach and your legs started to feel jelly like. Pleasure slapped you in the face liken to be knocked out, your knees gave out and you fell against the bed.

Panting like a sweaty dog, you still had the best sex of your life. Amazing, he was amazing you thought. 

Michael slided out from you and collapsed to the bed by you, he was also breathing fast and heavy. 

"Holy shit" Michael muttered. "That was amaing" 

You smiled "yes, yes it was" 

Michael and you snugged under the covers and spooned together, calling it a night and fell asleep peacefully.


	6. Chapter Six: So much for relaxing day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly...

Chapter six: So much for a relaxing day 

You slowly wake to a sensation of a very masculine feeling of whiskers lightly moving along your shoulder while his lips seductively nip at your neck. His one arm slips underneath you pulling you closer to him. His warm, muscular chest pressing against your back resting his naked form against yours. His other arm draped gently on your side as his hand rests on your stomach.

Your heart sinked deep with a bit of memory hitting you. You turn your head slightly and caught his cold blue eyes look into yours, he only grinned. "Morning beautiful" 

"Fuck, what have i done" you mumbled as you sat up, covering your chest with the covers. 

"Whats wrong?" Michael asked as he sat up with you, looking into your eyes again. 

"I slept with you... Your still married to Amanda" you sobbed. Michael's eyes widened a bit as he heard those words. 

"Amanda!? Amanda and I are not married, the divorce is still in progress" Michael sooed and he rubbed your shoulder. 

"Yeah okay, but im like half your age" You looked down, disgusted. 

"Hun, age doesnt matter. Fuck it should matter to me cause im getting old too fast!" He chuckled under his breath. 

You faked a smile and laid back down, hands covering your unpleasent face. Michael sat up and put some boxers and pants on, soon with a nice dress shirt. 

"look, if you want i can drive you home so you can clear your head" Michael sighed a bit. 

Wow, he is one gentlemen any woman can handle hes so caring and thoughtful. 

"Alright, thank you" You grinned at him in the doorway. 

"No problem baby, ill leave you to get dressed" He said as he left down the stairs. 

You sat there for another moment as you regained your memory back, what a fucking crazy night, you thought. You sighed and began to look for your scattered clothes, soon finding all items and getting dressed. 

You gathered your phone and accessories and headed out and about downstairs, looking for Michael. Once you get to the bottom of the stairs you spot Micheal leaning against the kitchen counter. He notices your movement and looks straight at you, almost through you with those eyes. 

"I should apologize, I was such a jerk last night" Michael huffed, walking down the hall too meet you. 

"What? No you weren't!" You piped up looking at him with a agressive look. 

"Im not disappointed at you or the wonderful night we had, i just need some alone time for a bit!" You said with a cheeky smile to cheer him up. 

"Okay" He said as he grabbed the keys. Both you and Michael left the house and jumped into a different car, not wanting to take the sports car from last nights robbery. 

The ride to your apartment wasnt far thank god, the way there was pretty silent. Soon the car came to a stop infront of your apartment, you sighed and looked over at Michael. 

You leaned over and kissed Michael on the cheek "Thank you very much for last night, we'll have too do that sometime again" You winked as you opened the door. 

"Im counting on it sweetie" He muttered as he watched you close the door and wave goodbye. 

You walked upstairs to your apartment room and unlocked the door, seeing your home sweet home furniture. You crashed down onto the couch and sighed deeply, sitting down and re thinking the situation you were in. Trevor, Michael. Those names were the only thing that tip toed around your head, confused with the attraction of both men. 

"I need a soothing shower" you mumbled to yourself. 

As so you headed to your bathroom and turned on the shower to the perfect temperature. You got undressed and hopped into the refreshing water, spitting and dripping down your aching body. 

You washed and scrubbed your body and hair, rinsing off all the suds and then drying off. You stepped out from the shower and put on some sweat pants and a loose t shirt, knowing that today is gonna be just a relaxing day. 

Wraping your hair in a towel you went too the fridge and fetched out some goodies to eat, even though it was only 11 am. You took a seat on the couch and flicked on the tv, searching through the channels for something decent to watch. You sat back and watched Fame or Shame, munching out on chips. 

Nearly jumping a loud bang erupted from your door, someone knocking very loud and annoying. You muttered something to yourself as you headed to the door, opening it slowly. 

Two well built mexican guys stood in your doorway, evil sat in their eyes as they stared at you. Before you could say a thing a bag was over your head and you were being cared down the stairs. 

"Hey, fuck off!! Who are you people!?" You yelled and kicked. 

Your arms were pulled behind your back and someone tied a rope around them, keeping you from using them to fight them off. You heard a latch open and you were thrown into the back of a vehical.

The door slammed closed and you could hear footsteps enter into the car, the engine rumbled and you took off down into the city. The only thing you could do is scream, but you knew that wouldnt help one bit. 

Your eyes started to tear up as you thought of the worse, not one positive thought swayed through your mind. What could be positive of being kidnapped! You had so many questions bounce in your head, like:

Who are they?  
What do they want?  
Am i gonna die?  
Where are they taking me?

Your head started to pound in a head full of questions, eyes swollen from crying and your hair still damped. The car slowed down into a drive way and came to a stop, the engine soon cuting off. Doors opened and feet planted to the ground, tapping louder as they came to the trunk. 

The trunk latched open and they grabbed you once more, carrying you too who knows where. "Please let me go!" You screamed for the sake of maybe your life. 

The men put you down and you sat on your knees against the smooth floor, you could hear footsteps entering the room coming to a stop that felt like right infront of you. 

"Hello Mrs De Santa" A mexican voice snickered. 

"Who the fuck are you!" You yelled helplessly. 

"My name is Mr.Madrazo, Martin Madrazo" He spoke proudly. 

His hand lifted the bag from your face and your eyes focused on the man infront of you. He was Mexican, greying hair, fancy clothes, gold chain and probably in his mid fifties. 

"How do you know me?! And why the fuck am i here" You shouted, fear in your eyes but still agressive. 

"Darlin, you're here because of your pathetic lover Michael!" He said looking down at you. 

Your eyes began to fill with tears as you looked around the living room, 2 men at the doorframe of the entrance with guns griped to their hands. "What?" You shaked out. 

"I've decided to hold you hostage and of course your dear Michael will come save you. And obviously i will get too kill him" He laughed as he walked in a line back and forth. 

"What did Michael do too you to earn getting killed" you spat at the mexican. 

"He killed one of my closest cousins!" The man nearly yelled. Anger boiling in his blood from just thinking of his now-dead relative. 

"Now he pays the price of serving his own life" He muttered as he looked into your eyes. 

You sighed to yourself as a tear trailed down your pale cheek, looking up at the man as he looked pitty down on you.

"Shall we call Michael and invite him over?" Madrazo smirked. 

"Give me your cell" He demanded. "I would if my hands weren't tied!" You glared up at him. 

Madrazo came over too you and reached at your back pocket and slid out your Ifruit phone. He simply called Michael on your recent calls and waited as it rang for Michaels answer. 

"Hey (Y/N)" Michael spoke. 

Madrazo put it on speaker for you too hear every torturing word come from Michael's mouth. 

"How are you De Santa?" Madrazo grinned into his sentence. 

"Who the fuck is this? And where's (Y/N)" Michael voice shaked through the mike. 

"Ah her name is (Y/N)? What a lovely name, well shes here with me. And i have news for you De Santa! If you arent here by 7:00pm, shes dead" Madrazo chuckled like the douche he was. 

"Michael" you spoke loud for him to hear. 

"(Y/N)?! I'll be over soon, dont worry" Michael said in a rush. 

"No mikey dont, hes gonna kill you!" You yelled with tears in your eyes. 

"See you in an hour Madrazo, don't fucking touch her!" Michael hung up the phone. 

~MICHAEL'S POV~

"Shit!" Michael shouted as he set down his phone. 

"Fuck i need all the help i can get" He muttered as he scrolled through his contact list. 

He pressed Trevors contact and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" Trevor spoke rash. 

"Trevor its M. (Y/N) is in alot of danger" Michael sighed as pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"What the fuck you mean 'danger'. What happened to her mikey!?" Trevor yelled into the phone, making Michael pull the phone away from his ear. 

"Listen, Madrazo has her hostage and she'll be safe if i turn my myself in for Madrazo to kill me" Michael rushed his words. 

"Well, it was nice knowin' ya Mikey!" Trevor said rather cheery. 

"Fuck off T, this is serious" Michaell barked. 

"Yeah i know, so whats the plan?" Trevor muttered through the line. 

~READERS POV~ 

Your heart sank and it felt like all hope was lost for you, you sat there and cried. Madrazo left the room and left you alone with the two gaurds, keeping an eye you. As an hour and so passed you seen car lights flash through the window of the living room, causing your breath to sink. 

Michael stepped out of his car and walked up to the door, gaurds guiding him into the house. Madrazo came into the living room with a gun pointed to Michaels back, pushing him into the gaurds arms too hold him down. 

"Now Michael, who is this lovely lady?" The man spoke as he walked to you, making you stand up. 

He grabbed at your cheeks pushing them together, forming a chubby fish face. You glared up at him as he grinned. 

"Don't touch her" Michael's voice was serious. 

"Haha, we'll see about that" Madrazo chuckled as he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. 

You werent liking this at all, and definitely not liking one bit of this man. Madrazos cold eyes set on yours as he lifted his gun to your temple, skimming against your skin. 

"Let go of her, dont hurt her!" Michael shouted as he tried to break free from the gaurds. 

The gun slid across your cheek and he shoved the killing item into your mouth, making you squirm to try and break free. 

Madrazo pushed you back as your ass hit the hard ground, making a loud thud along with the cry of your voice. 

Madrazo pushed Michael to the floor so he was stranded on his knees, a foot away from the mexican man. "So Michael, this is gonna be your last minutes. Is there anything you'd like to say?" 

"Yes" Michael said with a grin "Ill see you later in hell" 

"Very well" Madrazo said as he lifted the hand gun to Michael's forehead. 

In a blink of an eye the window shattered and Madrazo hit the ground with a bullet through his chest. Michael took out a sub machine gun and shot down both gaurds, he quickly un tied the rope for arms to rome free.

"Oh mikey" you sang as you smacked your lips against his. 

"Are you okay?" He broke the kiss as he helped you to your feet. 

"Yes" You grinned. 

"Here take this, theres gonna be more of Madrazo's men" Michael handed you a gun. 

You took it and followed Michael into and the kitchen, a man came in and scattered shots before you shot the man in the leg. Michael and you ran past him and went out through the front door. 

Another man was in the driveway shooting and killing every Mexican in sight. Michael dragged you to the car and you got in quickly in the back seat. You looked out the window and seen Trevor blast away a magazine of bullets at a group of Mexicans. 

"Trevor" you whispered to yourself. 

You watched the 3 men hide behind cars and shoot there way through the last batch of men. As the final one was shot down by Trevor, they all came running to the car. Michael started up the car as the man beside him breathed very quickly, Trevor stared into your eyes. 

"I've missed you lots princess" Trevor growled as he pinched your cheek. 

"T, not now. Im not in the mood, since i was just kidnapped and watch murders happen" You snapped.

"give her some space homie" The man in the passanger spoke. 

"Someone should be a gentlemen and introduce me to your friend" You said softly, regaining your breath. 

"Oh yes, this is Franklin. Our homie from the hood" Trevor inputed. 

"Nice too meet you, the names (Y/N)" You greeted to your knew ally Franklin. 

"Nice too me you too, so uh you and M dating or some shit?" Franklin asked as he looked over too you. 

"What, no" You rushed out a bit too quickly. 

"If anything she'd love to date and get her hands on me" Trevor joked, but yet he was legit. 

You looked up at Michael in the rear mirror and he only rolled his eyes before focusing back on the road. 

"Aint that right princess?" Trevor rumbled as he crawled on top of you. 

You didnt respond cause you didnt want to upset Trevor or Michael. Trevor started to feel up your thighs and kiss at your neck, making you shiver. 

"Trevor, stop" You pleaded as you pushed away, even though you didnt want him quit. 

"Aw come on beautiful" He said softly in your ear. 

"No T" you spoke bold. Michael glanced into his rear view mirror and looked at you with a disappointment gaze. 

The car pulled into Michael's driveway and came too a stop, everyone exited the vehical without saying a thing. Once you entered his house you went straight for the couch and sat down, tired and shooken up. Michael Trevor and Franklin all came and joined with you, taking a seat on the furniture. 

"Im so sorry for putting you in danger" Michael said as he looked at you. 

"Its fine, at least im alive" you huffed out. 

"No its not okay, i dont need you to live your life in fear" Michael inputed. 

You looked over at him with intense eyes and were about too speak before Trevor "I think she needs to stay with me, for the sake of her life" He said serious. 

"Your Fucking kidding, you got way more people trying to kill you, i cant name them all" Michael spat out as he shook his head slightly. 

"Well sugartits, (Y/N) here almost got killed because of you!" Trevor shouted as he stood up, waving his hands. 

"Well its over with now, i cant think of anyone else who'd love too kill me" Michael inputed sarcastically. 

You sat there quietly and watched both men argue, all though they were right, you did not want to spend the night alone. 

"So much for a relaxing day" You sighed with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments of what you think!  
> Leave Kudos ! (:


	7. Chapter Seven: Shooting Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Trevor spend time together and wasting time by trying out the shooting range!

Chapter Seven: Shooting Range 

"Princess, who do you want to stay with?" Trevor turned his attention you. 

"I dont give a fuck, i just need a bed to sleep in" you sighed. 

"Well i gotta bed we can both fit in" Trevor winked. 

"Listen, i just don't need my day to be ruined by criminals. Like is should i be worried about more?" You spoke towards the whole group. 

"No sweetie, we got you covered. By all means i dont think there will be more on our backs to worry about" Michael put in. 

"Trevor on the other hand" Franklin chuckled. 

"hey, hey now. When it does happen i can handle em" Trevor shot back. 

"A-alright T, just take her to your place. Ill pick her up sometime tomorrow so shes not bored out of her fucking mind" Michael growled as he looked over at you. 

You quickly turned away and knew Michael was not impressed with neither you or Trev, but what were you suppose to do about it. 

"Lets get out of here babe" Trevor said as he walked up too, throwing you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

"We'll see ya later sugar tits" Trevor shouted as he shut the door before Michael could respond. 

"Alright baby, what do you wanna do thats your kind of 'fun'" Trevor asked as if you were in the mood to have fun.

"Sleep" You mumbled, entering the rusted up truck of his. 

"If you say so" Trevor shrugged as he started the engine. 

Your eyes grew heavy as you passed through the city on your way to Sandy Shores. You slouched side to side trying your best to get comfy, but it wasnt happening. You grew fustrated and took of your seat belt and rested your head in Trevors lap, now this was comfy. 

"I see that you can't wait till we get home" He said as he played with your hair that made you even more tired. 

"No T" You huffed, his fingers twined within your hair and it made you fall asleep soundly. 

 

You were a woken from the car door slamming shut and Trevors feet drag across the dirt. You played the little kid game and pretended you were still fast asleep so you could get assisted to the bed. 

Trevor opened the car and scooped you into his nice welcoming arms. He walked up the porch and struggled to open the door with a 110 pounder in his arms. Soon he kicked it open and went to the bedroom, laying you gently on the bed. 

A smile formed your lips as you felt the soft surface form around your body. You snuggled into the pillow and heard Trevor ramble around in the kitchen which only made you smile more. The clothes on your body didnt even matter for a pj fit, you were too tired to give a shit. 

As time ticked pass Trevor finally retired to the bed, his body hitting the mattress and sinking the springs to the floor. His arm wrapped around you and pulled in towards so your back pressed against his chest, and ass against crotch. 

Your whole body grew warm as he nuzzled his nose between your neck and shoulder, taking in your perfume scent. 

"Sweet dreams princess" Trevor's voice was gentle in your ear. 

You a woke with the same big arms wrapped around your waist and his head resting by yours. You turned over and grabbed your phone from the back of your pocket, looking at the time it was 10:28am. Michaels name was also on your screen with a message 'Ill pick you up sometime around 5, lets go out for supper'. You smiled and simply replied with a 'see you then (:' 

Trevor grunted as he tossed around he planted his head on your chest and inhaled before he opened his eyes. You dragges your fingers along the back of his neck as he looked up at you with a grin. 

"Now thats a sight i can get use too seeing every morning" Trevors voice was shaky like any other men in the morning. 

"Goodmorning" you grinned. 

Trevor pushed himself upwards with his elbows as he leaned in to push his lips against yours. His tounge swept across your lower lip, soaking it in his own saliva that made you shiver. Trevors lips skimmed across your jaw and began kissing along your neck until he noticed a hicky already there. 

"I don't remember giving you a hicky last time" Trevor turned dead serious. 

"Oh thats just a.. a bruise!" You stuttered. 

"I got an idea who this probably is" Trevor sat up. 

"And who's on your mind" You said, praying he wouldnt say Michael.

"Mikey" Trevor growled as he looked into your eyes, more pissed than ever. 

"Whaat? Noo" You said with a crooked grin.

"Don't even try, i know (Y/N)" Trevors voice dropped low "When Michael was with Amanda he looked at her with such a soft gaze and he really loved that woman... Now he sets the same gaze on you" 

You sat there and gave up trying to pretend, cause you knew that T and Mikey were best of friends. 

"To be honest, i think its pretty sexy that you'd cheat on me with my best bud" Trevors voice was horny. 

"Cheating? Were not even dating Trevor" You corrected. "Not yet" Trevor grinned as he climbed back on you. 

What is up with this guy, he just finds out im doing stuff with Michael and it turns him on. What in the good hell? But after all you couldnt complain of having such prime men in your life. 

Trevor went straight back to your neck like a hungry lion, leaving marks on his own prey.   
"Im so horny baby" Trevor purred in your ear as he nipped at it. 

His hands slid against your hips and down your thighs, slowly rubbing on the inside of them. You moaned as you felt his fingers brush against your sensative area, he grinned as he looked in your eyes. 

"Look princess... I'll do anything too make you, be ALL mine" Trevor spoke between kisses. 

"Oh really?" You said with low expectations. 

"Oh you betcha baby!" Trevor growled low as he spun you over, stradling him. 

You could feel his now-hard grind between your legs, making your face warm and cheeks flush a bit of red. Trevor grabbed at your hips and moved you in a slow circlig motion. His lips parted and a groan spilled out, it made him need more of your touch. 

"Michael is gonna have to put up a fight for you, cause he won't get you easily" Trevor grunted as he sat up too kiss you. 

You turned away and sighed, getting up from his lap and scooting to the end of the bed. "Whats wrong, we were just getting into it!" Trevor cried out loud. 

"Trevor you can't bring up Michaels name in the middle of what we were just doing" you pointed out, feeling stupid but that was the problem. 

 

"Sorry princess, your right. We dont need that fat scum bags name in our business" Trevor barked. 

You chuckled at Trevors behaviour and walked out to the kitchen, looking for a drink. You opened the fridge and searched for something other than beer and leftovers. You found an apple juice box, and slurped it down. 

"I know exactly what were gonna do today" Trevor clapsed his hands together. 

"Whats on your mind?" You lifed a brow to hear his great answer. 

"Shooting Range" Trevor said as he struggled into his jeans. "That does sound pretty fun" You said with a little grin. 

"Okay princess, we'll leave in 10 minutes" Trevor slipped over his white stained tshirt. 

You sighed and began to put your shoes on, looking forward to this time with Trevor. "You ready baby?" Trevor spoke as he grabbed the keys. "Yup" you replied as you headed out the door. 

Trevor gropped at your ass as he shut the door to his trailer, holding on too you till you got in the truck. He turned the keys and the engine rumbled a gross sound, the both of you went down the dirt road to the ammunition shop. 

"Have you ever shot a gun?" Trevor asked as he looked at you. "Yes, i was just using one yesterday at my kidnap" you reminded. 

"Sexy" He growled and you felt his hand reach at your inner thigh. 

You chuckled and looked out, seeing all the rednecks and drunks walk the small town of Sandy Shoes. Up ahead you seen the ammunition shop and Trevor pulled into the parking lot. Both of you got out and headed into the shop, guns and armour filled your sight. 

"Hello Mr Philips, what can i do for yeah?" The man working asked kindly. 

"I am here too teach this young lady how to shoot a gun properly" Trevor andwered, walking up to the glass counter as you looked around the room. 

"What kind of gun did you have in mind miss?" The worker came around the counter. 

".50 pistol" you more likely asked. 

"Sure thing" He said as he grabbed one from under the cabnet and handed it too you with a clip of ammo. 

"Really? A .50 pistol" Trevors face was blank.   
"Whats wrong with that?" You said with a teased glare. "Nothing beautiful, the bigger the better" He said as he looked at the gun filled wall. 

"Combat MG" Trevor said to the worker. He went over and grabbed it from the wall, handing it too Trevor. 

"The shooting range is just through that door" He said pointing. 

You and Trevor walked over and picked a booth to start shooting. You looked ahead and seen a large paper with the silloette of a man, targets on his head and stomach. You decided to try and take a shot to the stomach, right in the middle. 

You loaded the gun and jerked it once, lifting it to your vision and aiming at the silloette. You pulled the trigger and the bullet shot through and sniped through the middle of the circle. 

"Bullseye" you whispered to yourself. 

You looked over at Trevor and noticed that he was focused on his own practice station. He was shooting down targets that scattered around the room, and it seemed all too easy for him. He finished his last target and lowered his gun, looking around at his masterpeice. 

"Well ol trevor is bored" He said as he looked at you. "On second thought, your quite the hotty with that gun in your hand" 

You rolled your eyes and decided to go back too shooting at the target, only this time you wanted to aim at the head. You could feel Trevor stand behind you and wait for you to take the shot. 

You lifted the pistol and inhaled as you aimed at the head trying your best to get another bullseye. The pistol sparked out from the gun and popped a perfect hole in the middle of the targets head, a perfect hit. 

"Oh baby" Trevor groaned from behind. 

"So, do you think i can shoot a gun properly now?" You smirked. 

"Yes princess" He grinned as he came up too you, slipping his arms around your waist. 

"lemme me show you a bit of what rapid fire feels like" Trevor said as he placed his hands in the same formation as your own over the gun. His finger slipped over your trigger finger and he lifted the gun back up towards the target. 

Trevor pressed his body firmly against yours that you could feel his erection against your ass. He rested his head onto your shoulder as he looked over the gun, aiming perfectly. His finger tightened and he pulled the trigger multiple times, firing about 5 shots into the target. 

"Seems pretty easy" You said as he shook off of you. 

You tried it yourself and it was easy, you had no problem triggering 5 bullets into the target. As and hour pasted by you and Trevor had lots of fun, shooting your little hearts out. 

The two of you left the ammunition shop and headed back to Trevors trailer, craving for something more too do. You headed inside the trailer and plopped yourself down on his broke down couch. He came in and closed the door shut, eyeing you up as you sat there already bored. 

"Im bored" you slouched. "I have an idea, that will entertain both of us" He said with mischief in his eyes. 

He came and sat beside you on the couch and turned your head to meet his eyes, he kissed you gently on the lips. Your tounges collodied past and searched each other mouths. 

Trevors hands grabbed around your thighs and pulled you over on top of him, this guy has got a thing with women straddling him. The kiss continued as his hands scattered across your body, sneaking a squeez at your ass. "I love your fucking ass sooo much" He growled into the kiss. 

You moaned into the kiss and that made him even more fixiated with you. Just as you were gonna take it to the next stage, you heard a car door slam. You went too look over but Trevor brought your chin back down to dive into your mouth. 

The front door swung open and Michael stood in the doorframe "Jesus christ" He hissed. 

"Mikey?!" You ended the session as you jumped back, away from Trevor. 

"Fuck M! We were just moving on too the good part" Trevor whined as he glared up at Michael like it really was his fault. 

"What are you doing here?" You shaked out. 

"Well i was gonna come early and have a few drinks, but by the looks of things you two are busy" Michael muttered as he looked at you, hurt in his eyes. 

You also started to feel hurt after you hust realized what happened, and what you have done. 

"Well fuck, at least knock" Trevor grunted as he grabbed some beer from the fridge. 

The room was silent and Michael stared you down as you sat there in shame. You wanted to say so much but Trevor was there and you couldnt dare get him involved. Michael leaned against the counter and received a cold beer from Trevor, and you did also. 

Trevor took a seat beside you and crossed his feet before him, taking a look at Michael then you. "What'd you do all day sugartits? Lay on your fat ass like every other day" Trevor sipped at his beer. 

"Go fuck yourself T" Michael grumbled "I actaully made dinner reservations at a nice bar, seems like your too busy" 

"If you're buying drinks, count me in" Trevor said with a grin. 

"Did Lester do his work with the diamonds and get our money?" Trevor asked. 

"Yeah, it should be all added in your bank accounts" Michael inputed. 

You sat there and listened to both of them talk , like usaul. The beer bottle was now bone dry, you stuck her back and finished it less in 10 minutes with the pressure you had from Michael. 

"Lets get the fuck out of this shit hole" Michael spoke as he finished his beer. 

"Hey fine by me" Trevor said as he got up from the couch. 

"Coming princess?" Trevor said as he reached out for your hand. 

You took his hand and he lifted you too your feet, guiding you out the door. Trevor played with the truck keys in his hands as he hopped in the vehical. 

You looked over at Michael who walked up too his car, and thought of a good idea to go with him.

"Im gonna catch a ride with Michael, ill see ya there T" You said with a smile. 

"Alright cupcake" Trevor shouted as he started the engine. 

Michael was already in the car waiting, you quickly walked around and got in, buckling the seat belt. He started the car and took off down the road out of Sandy Shores, and too Los Santos. 

"Michael" You breathed out. 

"What the fuck were you thinking (Y/N)" Michael sighed, stress oozing from him. 

"Im sorry, i didnt mean any harm too you" You said looking out the window. 

There was a short pause before Michael turned his attention to you "Look. The thing is that our relationship or whatever the fuck this is, has gone further then I expected" 

"And? Is that bad" You asked, concerned. 

"No! Not at all, you make me happy to be and act like myself. Amanda never appreciated me for who i really was" Michael explained, looking back on the road. 

"Just seeing you kiss Trevor, made me have second thoughts about you being all mine" Michael began. "Trevor isnt the kind of gentlemen you think he is. He murders daily, doesnt take care of himself, lies and fucking cheats" 

"Michael, he hasn't been all that bad around me" you responded. 

"A- i know. I aint trying to drag you away from him, im just warning ya kid" Michael said with a soft grin. 

"Well thank you Mikey" You said with a smile. 

"Listen, im really sorry. You just don't know how much Im mixed up in between you and T" you sighed. "You dont realize how equal you are too me, its so hard and confusing" 

"Its alright, some point you'll know whos best for you" Michael inputed nicely. 

"You're not mad at me?" You asked, shocked than ever. 

"Well no, i understand. But it does get under my skin knowing you fool around with Trevor" Michael chuckled uncomfortablly. 

"Well if it makes you feel any better... T and I havent even had sex yet" You blushed and laughed. 

"Fuckin A rights!" Michael cheered with a cute grin. 

The car pulled into the driver to a nice dinning bar, looked really nice on the outside, wonder what the inside is like. Michael came over and guided you up to the doors, you both stood there and waited for Trevor. 

His truck swung around the corner and parked in, he hopped out and walked up to the doors. "Lets get wasted tonight!" Trevor barked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg.. i have this crazy idea of writing a threesome with Reader x mikey x trev?¿ Am i just crazy or do you think its an Okay idea. COMMENT PLEASE, i need to know (:


	8. Chapter Eight: Table for 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!- This chapter contains sexual course. Reader x Michael x Trevor. 
> 
> If you aren't into these, please do not read. Thank you (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this chapter, please forgive me if its bad or worse than bad :3 anyways please leave Kudos and comment what you thought of this chapter (:

Chaper Eight: Table For 3 

"Hold your shit Trevor" Michael chuckled as he led you both into the bar. 

You looked around at its modern style furniture and decore, you seemed impressed with the ways things looked rather from other gross bars. You Michael and Trevor took a seat at the stools and ordered a round of tequila shots, too start off the evening. 

"Im starved for food, not alcohol" you said at the two men. 

"Here. Drink this and we'll order yeah a dish of food" Michael slid the shot of poison infront of you. 

"Fine" you sighed, tossing your head back and shooting down the burning substance. 

"Fuck" You hissed as you slammed the glass back on the counter. 

"Good stuff" Trevor coughed a little. 

"Jesus you guys are babies" Michael chuckled as he ordered another round. 

"Well Mikey, we dont sit on our ass and drink scotch all day!" Trevor insulted jokingly. 

"Fuck you Trevor" Michael snarled. 

As the men were arguing once more, you waved over the waitress and ordered a burger, your stomach was aching for food. 

The second round of tequila was brought over and the two men washed them down their throats. You took a look before choaking it down with a harsh burn following with it. 

The alcohol flowed through your blood and you began to feel tipsy, already after 2 shots and a beer from before. 

"Baby what do you want to drink?" Michael asked as he waved over the waitress. 

"Bloody Mary please" You said to Michael.

He ordered the drinks and the waitress left too mix them up. "What the hell is a bloody marry?" Michael looked over at you. 

"It's orange juice mixed with vodka and sprite, it's really good" You explained. 

"I thought you were talking about the myth bloody marry" Trevor was blank. 

You chuckled and looked over and seen the drinks and also the plate of food, carried by hand by the waitress. She set the plate infront do you and right away you dug in, taking a whole mouth ful of a juicy cheeseburger. 

You didn't care one bit that Trevor and Michael were watching, almost a bit frightened from the way you inhaled that burger in less that 5 minutes. "Holy shit girl, you can sure eat" Trevor chuckled as he slipped a fry from your plate. 

"Well you starved me too death today, you have no food in your house!" You mumbled through chewing. 

"Baby I barley eat around the house" Trevor said as he took a sip of his new refreshed beer. 

"Well that's fucked up" you chuckled slightly. 

Michael sat on the other side of you and took in you and Trevors conversation, sipping at his whiskey. After 2 hours past of drinks, laughing and chatting up a storm, the three of you were far drunk. 

The bar was empty but You, Trevor and Michael, it was past 12 and the bar was closing soon from no more customers. 

"Where, are we gonna go now?" Trevor slurred, taking a sip of his final beer. "We can always hit up my place, fuck its empty all the time! Michael tried his best at speaking. 

"Okay let's goo" you howled, finishing down your beer. 

Michael, Trevor and you finished the drinks and headed back outside, waiting for a taxi. After several minutes of standing in the cold breeze of down town Los Santo a taxi pulled up and you all jumped in. 

"You got lots of liquor Mikey boy?" Trevor asked from the front seat. 

"Fuck, not really no" Michael frowned. 

"Jeesus christ M!" Trevor continued. "Buddy can you take, us too the liquor shop" 

"You're not aloud alcohol in a taxi, it's against the law" The driver spoke. 

"I DONT GIVE A FUCKING FUCK IF ITS AGAINST THE LAW, DRIVE US TO THE LIQUOR STORE!" Trevor yelled and grabbed the guy by the hood. 

You and Michael sat back and giggled as you watched Trevor loose his shit. 

"Okay! I will!" The man shaked out. 

He designated a way too the closest liquor store and he drove too it. You looked down the streets of downtown and surprisingly it wasnt as full for a Friday night out. 

The taxi pulled into the parking lot and let you and Michael out, Trev stayed back and held the driver in place.   
"LOTS OF BEER MIKEY" Trevor shouted out from the window. 

"Aright T. Get what ever you want, baby girl" Michael said too you as he opened the door to the store. 

You walked in and seen isles and walls filled with vodka,rum,whiskey,tequila beers,wines, you name it! You headed down the isle with vodka and their type of mixers, you picked u a bottle of Smirnoff and went looking for Michael. 

You found him with a case of 36 Pibwasser, bottle of the finest whiskey and a bottle of red wine. You smiled and walked up too him with your one item, although it probably will cost the most. 

"That's it?" He chuckled walking up too the till. "Yeah, who said I was gonna share?" You joked. 

"Yeah right kid, I'd give you a million bucks if you drank that whole bottle without puking" He stated, watching the till worker scan all of your liquor. 

Michael paid for it all and you grabbed the bag of 'goodies' and left the store, making your way to the taxi. 

"Ahh yes, way too go guys" Trevor slurred. 

You jumped in the back with the bag and Trevor shoved the man to drive. "Portola Drive in Rockford hills" Michael addresse to the taxi driver. 

He only nodded in response and took the route to Michaels house, not long of a drive. The taxi slowed down by Michaels gate and you all hopped out, Trevor giving the driver a tip for doing such a wonderful crime. 

"Lets get this shit started!" Trevor barked. 

Michael led you both into his house and you all made a home in the living room, sitting on his large couch. You opened the bag and took out all the liquor and set it on the side, taking your vodka and cracking it open. 

Your lips touched the rim and you tipped it back and took a bigger drink than expected, burning down your throat.

"I, I have a feeling this isn't gonna end good" you laughed. 

Both men chuckled as they took a sip of beer, almost downing the whole thing in one drink. 

"did yeah here that Trevor is a.." 

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN DARE!" Trevor blarred out. 

"Is a Hipster" Michael grinned with hazy eyes.

"Fuck you, you fat greedy, cock sucker!" Trevor shouted, flipping both middle fingers. 

"Phyco" Michael spat. 

"Liar" Trevor returned. 

You sat there and laughed. "You guys are such kids" 

"Your the one too talk, your the one who is the youngest here" Trevor chuckled taking his last sip of beer. 

"I gotta piss. Mikey, where's your toilet?" Trevor announced. 

"Upstairs, a bit to the left.. No right" Michael slurred. 

"Okay, Uncle T has to go let a load out" Trevor said, grabbing at your chin. 

You smiled and turned your attention to Michael, whom was already looking at you. His eyes had a lush filling color that made you look deeper into, Michael scooted closer to you, closing the space between you both. 

His hands krept around your head and neck and held them there before he leaned in and kissed you very softly. "God, I've missed those lips" Michaels voice slithered soft through your hears, sending shivers up your spine. 

His hands felt up your thighs and back, nipping at your ear lob and earning a small moan from you. "What about, T-Trev" 

"Fuck Trevor" His voice was harsh just as much as grabbing your ass. 

You met up with his face again and his Ice blue eyes hyponotized you, he grinned before you crashed your lips into his.  
You slipped your tounge by his lips and into his mouth, layering it with vodka flavoured saliva. His moan travelled through and vibrated at your throat, a weird but good feeling. 

"Why is it, that I want you..so badly! Michael broke the kiss. "I've been around you for a week and I, I just am so attracted to you" 

His hands snagged at your belt loops and he tugged at them, wanting so much more from you. He undid the zipper and button tugging them down to your knees, you stood up dizzy and let him drag your pants off from you. 

You noticed the shape of a tent form in Michaels pants, so you satisfied him by rubbing his length. He groaned and sucked at your neck, leaving a few bite marks that shaded red. 

You tugged at his suit jacket "This all needs, to come off" 

He took off his jacket and you started to un button his white dress shirt, soon sliding it off from his arms and throwing it too the side. Michael climbed over you as he shoved you down against the couch, laying down you looked up at him and latched your lips with his once more. 

You felt slight cold fingers press against the inside of your thighs, rubbing at your clit. Michael grinned as he watched you squirm and moan quiet under him, he rubbed slowly but amazingly. 

"You like it when Big Daddy rubs your wet pussy?" Those words sending you over the edge. 

"I hate being teased Mikey" you hissed, getting up and switching positions so you were on him. 

You rubbed against his eraction and got a groan from Michael, who seemed to be enjoying it. You decided to give him a taste of his own medicine by being teased to the last bit. 

You crept to his ear. "I bet you like it feeling my wet pussy rub against your aching cock" you sooed. 

"Oh fuck, I do" Michael huffed out. 

~Trevor's POV~

Trevor just finished and began to head downstairs before he heard 'sex talk' from downstairs. 

"What the fuck?" He whispered as he heard more. 

He tip toed down the stairs ever so quietly and tried his best with balancing on a drunk diet. He crept through the front door area and walked slow and quite around the hallway. He peaked around the corner and seen you straddle Michael on the couch, Trevor grinned. 

His hand hovered over his now hard cock and grabbed at it, masasing it time too time. The alcohol made him stay in place and watch you and Michael make love on the couch. Although he didn't mind. 

He heard you whisper too Michael "You wanna fuck my pussy, I'm so wet for you Mikey baby" 

Trevor lost his control and he undid his belt and shoved them down to his shaky knees, taking out his hard cock and stroking it as he watched around the corner. 

He watched as Michael got up and slid off your panties in a swift motion, following after he started to unbuckle his belt. He slid his pants off and threw them too the side, and coming back to you. 

Trevor peaked over and watched you position yourself as a doggy style on the couch, Michael coming around and laying a smack on your ass. Trevor grunted as he picked up his pace with storkes, becoming hot and dizzy like from the alcohol. 

Trevor looked over and couldn't take one bit of watching, he needed some of this action. As dumb as the alcohol made him, he decided to reveal himself and go take a peice of this sexy action. 

~Readers POV~  
"Fuck me" You snarled, shaking your ass a bit in the air. 

A big hand slid to your thigh and pushed your legs open without effort. He stood over the couch and pulled you closer, a shade of red crept on your face as he smiled down.

Michael stepped over and slid inside of you.   
"Ohh fuck, you're tight" 

"Oh god Mikey" you moaned, eyes fluttering shut. 

Michael clawed at your hips and began to thrust harder into you, groaning as he did so. You could feel a large hand pet at your head, you opened your eyes and looked up and seen Trevor stand before you with no pants on. 

"Trevor.." You huffed out with the slightest grin. 

"Trevor?!!" Michael nearly shouted. 

The session stopped on the spot and Michael grabbed the nearest pillow, covering his privates.

"Get the f-fuck out T!" Michael barked at Trevor who was playing with your hair as he stood there. 

"C'mon Mikey, nothin bad, is gonna happen" He slurred his sentence. 

"N-no. This is baddd" Michael also slurred. 

The alcohol turned you into bad and you wanted this too happen in a good way. So you puppy eyed your way through and used your booty, that should always work. 

You turned and looked back over your shoulder and gave Michael the best puppy eyes and shook your ass side to side. 

"S-see Mikey, she wants this!" Trevor looked down and watched you flick your tounge out. 

Trevor stepped in and let his cock glide into your mouth, hot vodka wetness oozed over his length. 

"Ohhhhh motherrrr" Trevor moaned resting his hand ontop of your head. 

"c'cmon Mikey, don't be such a grump" Trevor grunted. 

Michael stood infront of your rear and sighed deeply, he began the session again. You felt his cock press inside you and slide in and out, you scattered your tounge across Trevors membrane and earned multiple of groans. 

"You like getting, fucked from both, ends baby?" Michael huffed as he thrusted harder. 

"Mmhm" you mumbled threw a mouthful of Trevors cock. 

Trevor began to move his hips into your mouth, pushing deeper into your throat. "holy fuck, she's amazing" 

"She sure is, bud" Michael responded, slamming into you. 

You brought a hand and started to stroke Trevor each time you bobbed your head up.

"Lets s-switch Mikey" Trevor removed from your mouth. 

You looked up at Trevor with your eyelids drooping halfway over your (E/C) eyes. Trevor knelt down so his eyes met yours and he kissed you roughly, each of you mixing together an alcohol mess. 

Trevor parted the kiss "How would, you like it.. If Uncle T fucked you now?"

"Yes please" you said soft. 

"Okay Michael switching time!" Trevor sang as he went around. 

Michael took one last thrust and made it a hard one, he slipped out from you and spoke. "Alright, treat her too something good Trev" 

"Oh i have a few things in mind" Trevor chuckled quietly.

You felt Trevors hand creep up your thigh and plant on your ass cheek, giving it a hard squeez. "Ugh, such a nice ass!" Trevors voice was husky.

"Why don't you have you're shirt off, I need too see some nice tits!" Trevor blurted. 

You stood up and was about to take off your shirt before Trevor stopped you, grabbing your wrist. "Slowly" He growled

You smiled in return and knew exactly what they wanted, you grabbed at the rim of your shirt and ever so slowly pulled it over your head. You wore a black laced bra that cupped your C sized breasts, both men grinned and looked you up and down. 

You searched for the hook of the bra and undid it, slowly letting the bra fall from your arms to the floor. Trevors grin grew into a smile and he got on his knees and looked up at you.

"YOU'RE FUCKIN, GORG-EOUS" He sobbed drunkingly. His hand clapsed at your left breast and he played with it softly. 

"Lay on your back, baby." Trevor said as he crouched down on the floor. 

His hand snuck between your closed legs and opened them with ease, your face flushed pink. His warm breathe could be felt against your sensitive area, just then you felt his wet tounge flick against your clit. 

"Ohhh fuck Trevorrr" You moaned shakily. 

Michael stood by you and waited, lifting yourself up with your elbows and looked up at him with big eyes. You opened wide and took his whole length in, earning a loud grunt from Michael. 

Trevors tounge coated your vagina in wet warm saliva, a feeling that couldn't be described. You could feel his tounge slither inside you for a moment before he would suck your clit. 

"Mmm, Trevor" You groaned. 

You could feel his lips spread into a grin as you said so, then he got back too it and licked between the pink lips of your sensitive spot.

Michael rocked back and forth into your mouth as he rubbed your cheek gently with his thumb. The top of his cock hit the back of your throat and Michael tipped his back with a groan. "Fuck that's good right there" 

Trevors friction against your now wet vagina made you moan into a mouthful of Michaels cock. 

Trevor inserted his middle finger into you and started to pump into you slowly, his tounge teasing your clit. 

"Oh fuck, fuck me" You groaned taking out from Michaels cock, nails tightening into the couch. 

"You like that huh?" Michael sneered as he looked down at you. "Faster, Trev" 

Trevor grinned and did as told, he started to pump twice as fast and suck at your clit. You started to lick the tip of Michael and tease him.

Trevor came over with his finger still pumping into you and he also wanted his aching membrane soaked in your saliva. Michael and Trevor both received pleasure filled blow jobs as Trevor gave the return of pleasure by fingering you fast. 

Trevor got one last suck before returning to your rear end, he pulled you over so your ass was just off the edge. You felt the tip touch against you as he pushed in and your walls tightened along with your nails in the couch. 

"M was right, you are fuckin tight" Trevor gritted his teeth. 

He swayed back and forth slowly into you, letting you adjust and get comfortable with his size. One hand on your hip the other palmed at your breast, earning a moan to escape your dry lips. 

"Ohh mother of God, you feel so good!" Trevor growled. 

He bent down and pressed his lips to your light pink ones, twining his tounge around your own. He broke the kiss and began to thrust faster, you looked over and seen Michael sit in the singe chair and stroke himself. 

"Mikey, c'mere" You whimpered. 

Michael stood up and walked over too the scene, not wanting to get close to male contact. (Like that's never happened before;D) 

He sat on the couch beside you and started too play with your breasts while laying gentle kisses along your neck and collarbone. You received much more pleasure than you could take, your head spun from the alcohol and it played tricks on your mind. 

Trevors thrusting began to pick up the pace more and much harder, he grunted time to time. You started to lick from the base of Michaels length and glide to the tip and take him all in. 

"Jesus Christ that feel so damn good" Michael groaned, his legs shaking. 

Trevor thrusted one last time and slid out from you, growling from his chest as he did so. 

"Ohh god" you groaned, grabbing at your hair. 

"69" Michael said as he laid down on the couch. 

You grinned and crawled on top of him ass in his face, you looked down and slid your lips against his tip. You felt his tounge brush along your clit and into your sensitive hole, causing you too shutter. "Oh god Michael" you moaned softly.

Trevor came over too you and lifted your chin up so his soft brown eyes could meet your own. He watched as you stroked his own length and circled your tounge around Michaels tip. 

The room was filled with lust filled moaning and groaning along with the sweat dripping down and panting breaths. 

You leaned in and took all of Trevor inside your mouth, gaging a bit as he hit the back of your throat. 

"Ohh yes princess, take it all in" Trevor grunted, petting at your hair. 

Michaels hands hooked around your thighs and he gave you a good smack on the ass. His tounge felt so good, it caused goosebumps to grow on your skin. 

"You taste so good (Y/N)" Michael said soft, stroking your thighs. 

"Let (Y/N) have a taste herself" Trevor mumbled. 

You gasped out from Trevor and turned yourself around, hands planted on Michaels chest. You leaned in and kissed Michael letting your tounge search his mouth and both of your tounges touched pass. 

Trevors hand clawed at your ass and you could feel the tip of his cock press against your anus. 

"T!" You gasped as you felt him press into you. 

"You've never been fucked in the ass before?" Trevor more likely chuckled. 

"No, don't do it" you pleaded. 

Michael kissed at your neck and brought you down so your lips could meet once again. Trevor pushed all the way in slowly and you could feel yourself tear. 

"Fuck" You hissed, clawing into the couch more. 

"Your okay baby girl" Michael sooed. 

Trevor slid back out and pushed in slowly, making his own rythme and repeating it over and over for you to get use too. Michael aligned at your other hole and slid it in, bucking his hips upwards. 

Your hands grabbed around Michaels neck and held your self in place as you got thrusted from two different angles.

"Oh my god you guys" You moaned, resting against Michaels chest. 

"Your so fuckin sexy, I love you, I love you" Trevors breathing was shallow. 

Trevors hands sunk into your ass cheeks as he began to slam harder into you, cursing under his breath. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon" 

"Same here" Michael panted as he slid out from you. 

You got up from the couch and let both men stand up, Trevor pushed you to your knees by the shoulder. You sat on your knees and started to jerk off Michael and Trevor, taking turns to suck at their tips. 

"I want you both too cum on me" You spoke softly, trying to lighten up the mood. 

The men took over and started to jerk their own organs until they were close to their climate. 

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Trevor rushed out as he released his warm substance over your chest and some on the cheek. "Holy fuck baby..." Trevor exhaled. 

You turned over to Michael and watched as he jerked himself to the last bit until he could feel his knees shake. 

"Ugh yes, I'm gonna cum" Michael snarled as he stroke upwards and let out his seed. 

You picked up the left overs on their tips and stood up, backing up and fell down to the couch. The men stood in the same spot for a few moments in they're own sweat and heavy breathing. They both came over and sat down by each side of of you, still breathing fast and hollow. 

Your eyes closed shut and you rested against Trevors shoulder and could feel Michael lay against your thigh. 

"Your a perfect woman" Trevor said softly as he rested his head on yours. 

"I couldn't agree more with you T" Michael snickered.

Everyone fell into a deep sleep and didn't have a clue what they got they're selves into... Until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's means the world to me, to hear from my readers and what they think of my work <3 leave a comment pleaseee? :D


	9. Chapter Nine: Steve Haines and Dave Norton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The after math of this threesome is a bit of a mess, my bad if this chapter is shorter than the other's!

Chapter Nine: Steven Haines and Dave Norton

Your head started to ring as you heard yelling echo infront of you, eyes opened slowly and there stood Trevor and Michael naked, yelling. 

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!!!?" Michael yelled, grabbing at his hair. 

"WHY ARE WE NAKED AND SMELLS LIKE SWEAT N' HOT SEX!" Trevor cried. 

"Oh fuck, no no no. The fuck did we do!" Michael bellowed. 

You looked at them weirdly and then took a look down, and noticed you were also naked. Your eyes popped wide and you grabbed the nearlest blanket, covering your exposed body. 

"Fuck" you snarled, rubbing your temples and looking at your phone that read 12:30pm. 

Both men stood there with a pillow infront of there privates, and they started to panic. 

"Well it's obvious that we all had sex" You sighed pointing at the floor filled with clothes, bras and undies of both men. 

"No...NO, NO! I DID NOT HAVE A THREESOME WITH SUGARTITS OVER THERE!" Trevor shouted, strolling around the living room. 

"This can't be real" Michael huffed, looking at you with hurt eyes. 

"Lets calm down and figure this out after I finish a shower and take some Advil for my excruciating headache" You spoke softly. 

"How can we calm down after we realize we had a threesome!" Michael barked. 

You got up from the couch with the blanket still wrapped around you and waddled out of the living room, too face the truth your vagina and legs hurt like hell. So someone gave you a good fuck, to paralyze you waist down. You stepped up the stairs and headed into the bathroom, turning on the shower to a good temperature and jumping in. 

The hot water hit against your back and you took it all in, the steam getting rid of all the alcohol scents. Your head still spun from all the questions in your head, like what really did happen. 

You remember drinking at that one bar and getting a ride to the liquor store for more drinks and going to Michaels for a place to drink and hang out. After that you don't remember a thing. Fuck why was it so hard to remember you thought. 

You turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying yourself off and wrapping the same blanket around you. Michael and Trevor could still be heard yelling from downstairs, arguing and panicking like no tomorrow. 

You opened the mirror cabnet in the bathroom and found Advil, you grabbed the whole bottle and headed back downstairs. 

You looked over in the living room and saw Trevor sit there in the same clothes with his elbows planted on his knees, face in his palms. Michael was no where to be seen. You walked around the room and picked up all your clothing, slipping everything back on. 

"Trevor, its fine" you chuckled. "This is all gonna be kept too us, and I know that cause I don't know anyone in Los Santos and why would any of you tell someone" you explained. 

"I remember seeing you and Michael make out on this couch, so I stood by and watched. Your voice started to fucking turn me on, until I couldn't handle it and I needed you" Trevor rushed out. 

"I see" you stood there in shock. "Where's Michael" 

"Outside in the back" Trevor looked up at you. 

You nodded and headed into the kitchen and fetched a glass of water, taking three pills and heading out the back door. 

You seen Michael rest on his lawn chair with a cigar in his hand, head tilted to the sky. 

"Hey Michael?" You said softly. 

"Yes baby" He looked over too you. 

"I know for a fact that you and Trevor didn't have any contact what so ever" You sighed, taking a seat beside him. 

"We know that, I just think it's bad that we had a threesome on you" Michael placed his hand over yours. 

"On me? What do you mean?" you asked, a bit confused. 

"Trevor and I are attacted too you, and now we had sex with you at the same time.. Isn't that weird for you?" Michaels tone was serious and scared at the same time. 

You laughed nervously "no not really, I barley remember last night" shrugging your shoulders. 

"I know it's not gonna ruin my relationship with either you or Trevor and I sure hope it won't ruin you and Trevs friendship" you said cheery. 

"A lot of people in Los Santos have threesomes and are proud of it! Were just not proud" you laughed. 

Michael chuckled "True that" he sat up from the chair offering a hand to help up,  
you took it and you both went back into the house. 

You all went and took a seat in the living room and sat in silence, all taking a breather of what just happened. 

"Yenno.. In the future were gonna look back and have a good laugh at this" Trevor said looking at you and Michael. 

"Well I already am laughing" You said with a widened smile and giggled. 

You, Trevor and Michael sat there and all started chuckling and at one point burst out laughing together. 

"Are you guys cool with everything?" You said, turning your attention to both men. 

"Yeah" Michael and Trevor said at the same time. 

"Good, so am I" You said with a smile. 

"I wish I could remember what I did too you last night" Trevor growled. 

You grinned "trust me, it was great" 

Just then Michaels phone started to ring and he looked at the phone and cursed with a grump look. 

"Hello Steven" Michael shot a look at Trevor, whom grumbled with disgust. 

"Who's Steven?" You asked Trevor. 

"He's an ungrateful fuck that works for the FIB" Trevor grumbled. 

You heard Michael talk on the phone about meeting some place and bringing you along, this isn't gonna end good. 

"No, I'm not meeting with that peice of shit" Trevor shouted. 

"Shut up T" Michael hissed covering the microphone of the phone. 

"Okay we'll see you later" Michael said as he hung up. 

"It's best if you only go, so I don't rip his fucking arm off!" Trevor snarled. 

"Trevor you're going, we made a deal a few months back with him" Michael argued. 

"Fuck, I hate working for the scum bag!" Trevor yelled. 

"You're coming with us" Michael pointed too you. 

"Why me?" You asked, tangling fingers through your wet hair. 

"Get the job down quickler and or easier" Michael explained as he sat up from the couch. 

"Don't even talk to the bastard, Steve Haines" Trevor grumbled. 

"We're meeting him in an hour, so be ready" Michael pointed at Trevor. 

Michael sat up and headed upstairs too probably shower and get ready for this next mission. You and Trevor sat alone on the couch, minding your own buisness. 

"Lets see what the fat fuck watches on tv all day" Trevor spoke, picking up the remote and turning on the huge tv. 

"Come keep Uncle T warm" Trevor grinned, holding his arm out too you. 

You shook your head with a smile and went and squished in with Trevor, his arm wrapped around your shoulders. 

"This is the life" Trevor exhaled. 

"What is?" You asked, snugging into his chest. 

"Being with you and taking life easy for once!" Trevor began. 

"Aw, your so sweet" you looked up and kissed his cheek. 

Trevor flicked through the channels and stopped on some sort action movie, almost as real as your own life. As a half hour went by, Trevor began to rub up your thigh and tickle at your skin, he wanted more. 

"Do you give anything a rest?" You chuckled looking up at him. 

"Nope" Trevor sneered as he pressed his lips on yours. 

He nipped at your bottom lip then soaked it with sliding his tounge across. His tounge slid past and into your mouth and his hands cradled your face. 

"Ahem" Michael cleared his voice in the doorway. 

You jumped up and looked over at Michael, a crooked smile swept your face. 

"Cockblocker" Trevor grunted. 

"Are you two ready?" Michael asked as he straighetened his suit jacket. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's get this bullshit over with" Trevor bellowed as he stood up. 

The 3 of you took Michaels car and met up at shore with these two men names Steve Haines and Dave Norton. 

"So what is the plan?" You asked Michael from the back seat. 

"Not sure sweet cheeks, we'll find out once we get there I guess" Michael responded. 

The car pulled into a dirt way by a dock and two men stood outside with their arms crossed. Michael and Trevor got out from the car and Trevor opened the door for you, letting you to step out. Standing up straight your eyes met up with the taller gentleman that had brownish red hair. 

"Who do we have here?" The man grinned as he watched you approach him. 

"Sweet heart, don't get too close him, he's a snitch" Trevor glared at Steven. 

"You're always such a good friend, Mr. Philips" Steven shot back, closing in his eyes on you again. 

"Hey beautiful, the name is Steven Haines" He held his hand out too finally greet. 

"Nice to meet you Steven, my name is (F/L/N)" you smiled and shook his hand. 

"Dave Norton" He shook your hand afterwards with a slight grin. You smiled back "Hi" 

"So what's a young lady like you useful for in this mission" Steve asked. 

"Good shooting skills" you replied. 

"Really?" He said lifting a brow. 

"Yes really, a lot fucking better aim then yo, Haines" Trevor snickered. 

"Your such a funny man Trevor, who would of known!" Steve rolled his eyes. 

A loud engine rumbled in the distance and you turned over and seen Franklin pull up in his motorcycle. 

"Woah, where's the other two?" Steven looked at Michael. 

"What other two?" Michael shot back.

"We told you to bring along six men!" Steven threw his hands up. 

"No, you didn't" Michael responded. 

"Dave did then!" Steven argued. 

"No, Dave didn't" Michael inputed

"You said you'd do it" Dave stood up.

"That is a fricken lie!" Steven shouted "Well I guess you four can do the job alone" Steven shrugged. 

"And die? Fuck you, you can do your own dirty work then" Michael snarled. 

"Hey I do my dirty work every day, keeping the country safe from idiots like you" Steven said back. 

"Do you want this job done or what cupcake? If so then come with us" Trevor piped in, strolling around the dock. "Well, c'mon!" 

"You two are on get away" Steven reported, pointing at Trevor and Franklin. "We'll take sweet heart over there and Michael to finish the work in the labs" 

"Alrighty lets go Franklin, and for you" Trevor growled as he approached close. 

"Stay safe gorgeous, and by that stay away from that bastard" He nodded to Stevens direction and grabbed behind at your ass and gave it a squeeze before leaving to his truck. 

"Will do, T" you waved. 

"So angel face, what flipper do you wear" Steven hung his arm over your shoulders. 

You grinned a little as he lead you too the boat, where swimming gear was held to get changed into for this missions. 

He helped you climb into the boat and he also took a seat beside you in the back of the speed boat. Michael sat up front with Dave as they chatted about the whole plan. 

"Tell me about yourself, what do you do for a living?" Steve asked as he focused his attention on just you. 

"Well I did work for Trevor at Vanilla Unicorn, as a.. Stripper" you frowned at him. 

"Nothing wrong with that baby" He chuckled. 

The cool ocean breeze rushed through your hair the sun just soon be setting, making the water a orange mist look. 

"Michael" Steven shoved a taser gun in his face. 

Michael took it and turned back around, not wanting too look at Haines for one second. 

"Here" Steven also handed you a taser gun. 

You studied its features and looked up at him "So what's my job?" 

"Well I hope you know how to use a taser gun, cause you'll be using it to take down the lab workers quietly" Steve explained. 

"I've used a taser gun, I think I'll be okay" you said with a grin. 

"sounds good then!" His response soft.

The boat started to slow down near the destination, until they stopped and parked it by the bay. 

"This is it, we can get through the discharge tunnel" Dave assigned. 

Everyone put on their oxygen tanks snorkels attatched along and skin tight swim suits to wear. 

"Are you ready?" Michael said softly. 

"Yeah" You smiled before inserting the oxygen mask. 

You dove into the water and looked around, seeing the dark waters surround you and deep sea plants and some fish. 

"Follow me" Steven said through his microphone. 

You did as told and followed close behind Steve and Dave, Michael behind you keeping an eye out for any rare danger. 

Soon you reached some metal bars that put the swim on pause, needing to get through to reach the labs. 

"Michael use the hydro cutter to distach the grill" Dave handed him the cutter. 

A few minutes passed by as Michael did his best on cutting through the metal to let us pass through. 

"That should do it" Michael said as he pushed through. 

"Okay we swim down the tunnel and access too the labs" Steve said as he swam ahead. 

You made your way through the turbines and tunnels until you reached the final turbine and we're getting close. 

"Go up to the surface" Steve said as he swam up to the ladder. 

You followed and climbed up the ladder, getting a help up from your new friend Dave. 

"Thanks" you said taking out the mouth peice. 

The men and you took off the oxygen tanks and started to make your way inside the facility. 

"How are we?" Steve said looking around. "We ready" 

The three of you nodded and went and stood infront of a large door. 

"What's the plan now" You asked. 

"We locate the toxin and use our escape strategy" Dave reported. 

"I'll lead the way" Steve say as he opens the door. 

"Use your stun guns on the lab workers, keep it nice and quite" Steve noted. 

You came across a worker and buzzed the gun into his neck, letting him fall to the ground. 

"Keep going" Dave said as he jogged pass. 

You all came across the elevator and waited till it came to your floor, a man stood there and Michael shot the stun gun at him. You all entered the elevator and went up to the next level. 

The door opened and another man stood there, you lifted the stun gun and shot a round at his chest. You four ran past him and went through some glass doors and seen more lab workers at their station. 

"Kill the lab geeks" Steve said as he looked around for more. 

Michael went in and tapered them both then came out "They're down, let's go" 

You jogged through another door and got more orders from Steve. "Get behind the wall, security should be passing by" 

You all went and stood behind the all on guard and watched as security came by, you shot them both down. You ran around and headed for the next lab that contained the toxin. 

A lab worker was locked inside but you had company coming from the side doors, once you had a good aim on him you shot another round of electricity. 

"Okay buddy let us in or we kill you like your other working partner over there" Steve said to the worker inside the lab. 

He obeyed and opened the glass door and Michael tasered him in the neck, jogging over to the toxin on the counter. 

"Handle that toxin with care Michael" Steve said, standing guard with you and Dave. 

Michael secured the toxin in his hand and the four of you rushed out, running into security. 

"WARNING, FACILITY HAS BEEN BREACHED!" The alarm echoed through out the labs. 

"Shit, we need to get out of here quick" Dave inputed. 

Michael handed you a pistol for good use and you shot two men in the chest, and jogged further until you reached a warehouse. 

"The refrigeration unit is in that steal crate" Steve pointed ahead outside. 

About 6 security men were shooting at you four, so you shot back and with a lucky shot got one in the shoulder. Michael put two more men to the ground with a couple rounds, Steve and Dave got the rest. 

Michael and you jogged outside to the truck and he gently put the toxin into the refrigerator and closed it shut. 

"Come n get it Trevor" Michael said through the speaker. 

"Alright, I'm just a few clicks out" Trevors voice rung through your line. 

You heard copter perpellors and looked up and seen Trevor in the hellicopter, he lowered down to the crate and hooked onto it.

"Agency teams are in the building, you can't leave with the chemical" Steve shouted. 

"We're leaving!" Michael hollared. 

"It's too risky" Steve argued. 

"Fine, you three go!" Steve yelled. 

You Michael and Dave all hopped onto the container and took off to the airfield, hanging on your dear life. 

Trevor gently placed the crate carefully onto another truck and unhooked from the contain, taking off to dispose the helicopter. You jumped down from the truck and met over with Franklin, 

"Hey" you said to Franklin. 

"Hey, how'd it go?" He asked. 

"Not too bad!" You said with a grin. 

"You got it good for not getting shit of this" He chuckled. 

"Well I suggest we keep our heads low" Michael said to you and Franklin. 

"Aight, sounds good dog. I'll see you around" Franklin peaced out. 

"Can you take me home?" You asked Michael. 

"Of course Hun" He said, wrapping his arm over your shoulders, guiding you to the car. 

He opened the door and you jumped in and waited for him to get in. He started the car and took off to go back to Los Santos. 

"You did really good" Michael said almost surprised. 

"Thanks!" You smiled. 

"Anytime kid" He grinned. 

"Listen.. I was thinking" Michael exhaled. "Yenno what forget it" 

"No Michael say it" you turned full attention to him. 

"No it's stupid that id ask" Michael chuckled uncomfortably. 

"Mikey, just tell me. You think I'll get mad or upset?" you said, resting your had on his free hand. 

"Do you, wanna move in... with me" Michael huffed out, like he was teenaged boy asking out a girl. 

"I just thought, we're spending so much time together that it would be easier to move in with all your things. And Not to mention you live in a shit apartment, no offense!" Michael rushed out everything. 

"None taken, and I guess it wouldn't hurt too sell my apartment and come live with you. But I can't believe you want me too, isn't that too much?" You asked disbelieved. 

"Not at all, I enjoy having you around. And I don't need you to live any more days being scared" He explained, which was true. 

"What about Trevor..." You sighed, making Michaels grin into a frown. 

"I thought about that, this is why I wanted to ask you" He said looking you for a slight moment. 

"Well if i did, I would be aloud to hang out with him" you pointed out. 

"Sure" He said looking out the window. 

"Well looks like we're roommates" you slightly chuckled. 

"Sounds good to me" Michael grinned. 

"Shall we pack up all your clothes tonight and sleep at my place tonight already?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah sure!" You said happily. 

Michael took the road down to your apartment and stopped infront of it. You jogged up the stairs and unlocked the door and headed inside, Michael following behind. 

"I'll get too it then" you inputed. 

You grabbed some boxes from the laundy room and filled them up with all of your pants , then started another box with socks, under,bras and tank tops. 

After an hour or so passed by you pretty much packed every clothing you owned. 

"I think I've got it all" you said to Michael as he sat on the shitty couch. 

"Ready then?" He asked helping with the boxes. 

"Yup" you said cheery. 

You and Michael walked back down the stairs with a loud of boxes in each arm. He opened the trunk and threw the boxes in, later getting in the car and driving a few more blocks to reach his place. 

As you hopped out of the car and immediately started to grab the boxes and get inside. You realized Trevor sitting on the front steps, you stopped in your tracks and stared blankly. 

"What's the boxes for? Chinese food" Trevor stood up too help you. 

He took a box and opened it, looking inside like the snoop he was and seen clothes lay there. 

"Why the fuck do you have clothes in these boxes?" Trevor shot a weird look. 

"I uhh, well-" you studdered. 

"Just tell him, it's pretty obvious now" Michael shouted from the car as he got the rest of the boxes. 

"I'm moving in with, Mikey" you struggled to talk. 

Trevors face was blank and he stared down at you, his hand tightening harder into the box. 

"Is that fuckin so?" Trevors voice soft. 

"T, it's not what it sounds like-" 

"No it's EXACTLY what it sounds like Mikey! Yenno I knew her first, I'm the one who even brought you two together! Fuck you Michael, quit taking shit that mine" Trevor yelled from his chest. 

You stood back and looked up at him with sad eyes, you didn't want him to find out like this. He was deffinitley right, if it wasn't for him telling you to give Michael a dance, you two never would of clicked. 

"Trevor" you whispered. 

He turned his harsh glare at you and waited for you too speak, his arms growing with veins. 

" Michael asked for me to move in because I could be in dangers way. Would you want that Trevor, do you want to put me in harms way?" you spoke soft. 

"-no" he grumbled. 

You walked up to him and shoved him back a little away from Michael. 

"Look, I still am very attracted to you Trevor and you know that" you nearly whishpered. 

"I just need to be safe and I know Michael has a big enough house for me to roomate with" You explained. 

"Ugh alright. But I'm coming to see and be with you everyday!" Trevor growled, glaring up at Michael whom had his arms in the air for defence. 

You stood on your tiptoes and leaned up, giving Trevor a passionate kiss on the lips. 

"Fuck I love you" He growled. 

He gave your ass a little slap before he returned to his truck parked outside the driveway. 

"ILL TEXT YOU LATER" Trevor yells as you watch him drive by. 

You waved goodbye and chuckled to yourself, he was quite the man, and you like him a lot. Michael came by and slapped your ass and gave you a grin, you shot a playful glare and walked inside the house. 

As you halled up the boxes upstairs you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket, you ignored it for later. You set the boxes in Michaels room and looked around the luxury room, you thought what a life.

"Where should I put my clothes and shoes?" You asked Michael as he walked up the stairs. 

"In the closet where you see my clothes, just hang up whatever and fold your clothes in the drawer below" he noted. 

"Okay" You replied. 

You un packed every last box and hung up every dress,blouse and some sweaters and folded tshirts, tank tops and long sleeves. It only took you 30 minutes to do everything neatly, which was a new record. 

You finally sat down and took a breather on the edge of the bed, you took out your phone and seen that Trevor was the one who texted you 20 minutes ago. 

Trevor-Hey baby

You smiled and texted back 'Hi T (:' and turned off the screen as you saw Michael lean against the door way. 

"Shall we get some shut eye, it's already past 1 pm" Michael said softly.

"Of course" you smiled. 

You entered the large closet and took out your pj bottoms and found Trevors white tshirt that still had his scent. You smiled to yourself, you missed Trevor already. 

You dug around and found a tank top for bed, you put that over and exited the closet.   
You seen Michael already in bed, with his clothes laying on the chair next to the window. 

You smiled one last time at Michael before turning off the lights, you carefully walked over to the bed and hopped in with your phone in hand. 

"Michael.." You spoke quite. 

"Yes dear" He rolled over to face you. 

"Not to be a bitch or anything, but you gotta get rid of those pictures of you and Amanda and even the kids. I just don't feel right when I'm around and see them" you sighed. 

"Oh shit, I never thought of that. I'll take them down tomorrow morning" He said back. 

"Okay, thanks Mikey" You smiled.

"Anytime" he sneered. 

You looked at your phone once more and read Trevors new text message. 

Trevor- I miss you A-LOT

You smiled and sent ' Same here, I'm going to bed now. So I'll talk to you in the morning' 

"Trevor?" Michael asked with a chuckle.

"Yeaah" you said with a grin. 

Your phone buzzed one more time and you read; 

Trevor- Alright, have a good sleep princess

You smiled and turned it off, placing it to the night stand next to the bed. You tossed over and scooted closer to Michael, resting your head against his collarbone. You pressed your back and rear against him and got comfy, he then turned your way and spooned into you. 

The two of you fell asleep shortly in each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a short chapter with Reader X Steve Haines. When I saw him for the first time in GTA , I thought he was so hot. Haha what do you think? (: comment!


	10. Chapter 10: At it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did I do this again..? Oh well, I hope you all enjoy it ! Leave a comment of what you think ((:

Chapter Ten: 

The morning sunlight shined through the window and lit up the whole room, your eyes destroyed by the brightness. You groaned and threw the covers over your head, just then you felt Michael's arm tighten against you. You just remembered that you moved in last night. 

"Goodmorning baby" Michael looked up at you with messy hair. 

"Hi" you smiled. 

"You got such a beautiful smile" Michael spoke soft. 

"So do you" You stroke his cheek. 

You turned over and reached your arm out to grab your phone, you then tossed over took look in Mikey's eyes. 

You turned your phone on and seen that you missed 2 messages and a missed call early this morning. You went to the messages and here it was Trevor. 

Trevor- god I wish I could remeber you're hot body from that threesome

Trevor- I just finished jerking off to the image of us banging hard, I miss you

You chuckled and turned off the phone looking at Michael who had his brow lifted in curiosity. 

"It's Trevor" you said. 

"Of course" Michael let out a small chuckle. 

You started to think over about that night of the threesome and shame came down on you. Although you thought differently then what you'd expect. That threesome was amazing, little as you remembered you loved it a lot, but shame goes down as it was on 'exident' from all the booze. 

"Hey M" you murmured. 

"Yes" He said leaning in. 

You bit your lip "Well the other night, when we had a threesome..." You paused and looked in his eyes. "Did you enjoy it?" 

Michaels eyes were a solid blank expression "Well the little bit I remembered, sure I guess" 

"Why?" He rushed out.

"Well I was just thinking of the craziest thing, but I really enjoyed it and I'd like to maybe try it sometime again" you frowned. 

"Really?" Michael's voice quite. "Well it wouldn't hurt, I mean it was a new experience" 

You smiled and kissed the tip of his drawn nose, he grinned slightly. 

"What do you wanna do today?" Michael asked as he ran his fingers through your hair. 

"Well I already know that Trevor is wanting to be with me" you laughed. 

Michael rolled his eyes "Well maybe we can do something here" 

"Sounds good to me, I don't feel like doing anything there's been way to much action for me" You huffed. 

"That's forsure" Michael agreed. 

You sat yourself from the bed and rubbed at your eyes and fixed the messed tangles in your hair. Your phone rang and you picked it up from beside you, reading Trevors name across it. 

"Hi Trevor" You answered. 

"Hello beautiful, I have a little surprise for you and Michael will thank me later" Trevor growled through the line. 

"What is it?!" You mimicked a little kid. 

"Nu uh uh, I'll bring it by at 2 and you'll see" Trevor snickered. 

"Alright see you then" you replied. 

"Bye hot stuff" Trevor rumbled before he hung up.

You set down your phone and headed to the closet, finding some lazy day clothes. 

"What'd T want?" Michael asked as he laid kisses on your shoulder and neck. 

"He's coming over in and hour or so, apparently he has surprise for me and also you'll appreciate it" You said taking your shirt off. 

"Well this is my surprise" Michael had a sly look as he grabbed at your breasts from behind. 

"Oh Michael" you sighed grinning. 

You took out some sweats and grabbed a new tank top, putting it over your head. You slid off your pj bottoms and exchanged into sweats, not a big difference from before. Michael put on a plaid button up shirt and some shorts, along with sandals. 

"Well I'm ready for the day" you said, posing infront of Michael. 

"So am I" He grinned as he led you out of the closet. 

He went over to the table and picked  
up some picture frames that had him and Amanda on them. He went out the bedroom after you and began to pick up every picture of the kids and added them to his arm full of frames. 

"I think that's it for upstairs" Michael said coming down the stairs. 

"Thanks again" you smiled at him. 

"No problem, I was gonna take them down anyways" He shrugged. 

You went into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards, wondering what too eat until you found some cereal. You took a box and found a bowl, you poured some cereal in and took out the milk. 

You found yourself a spoon and dug in, eating mouthfuls of cereal as you watched Michael stroll around the room picking up picture frames. 

"I think I got em all" Michael said as he set them all down on the kitchen counter.

You walked over with the bowl in your hand and started too look over the picture, taking in every detail of his family. 

"What's your kids names?" You asked taking the frame and shoving it closer in your face. 

"My daughters name is Tracey and my son is Jimmy" He said, coming from behind you and looking over your shoulder. 

"Tracey looks like 5 years younger than me!" You chuckled. 

"Yeah, well you're a very mature lady" Michael rubbed your arms. 

You took a closer look at Michael and Amanda's wedding day pictures. 

"Your very handsome Michael" you said looking at him. 

"Was handsome" He corrected. 

"No, you still are" You said kissing his cheek. 

"Sure kid" He chuckled, watching you eat from the spoon. 

You smiled and looked outside, it was a pretty gloomy day in Los Santos. The clouds have already rolled in and set a shady light over the city. 

"Looks like I'm staying inside all day" you turned around to face Michael. 

"Yeah it does look shitty out today" He agreed. 

Just then the front door clicked opened and slamed shut, footsteps booming through the house. 

"Honey, I'm homeeee!" Trevor yelled from the front door. 

You looked around the corner and watched Trevor stomp in with his boots and set down a bag infront of you. 

"Open it" Trevor grinned as he shoved it in your face. 

You set the bag onto the counter and unwrapped the pink wrapping and grabbed what ever was in there. 

Michael and Trevor both stood on the other side of the counter and watched as you pulled out some light pink lingerie. You held it up and your face went blank, looking over at Trevor and Michael. 

"What do you think princess?!" Trevor asked in a rush. 

"It's really cute" you grinned crooked. 

"How bout you go try it on for your Uncle T, and I guess Mikey" Trevor licked his lips. 

You looked over at Michael and he just shrugged without an expression to add. You exhaled loudly as if you were annoyed and headed upstairs to change into this boner making outfit.

You took off your clothes once you were in Michael's bedroom, then you put over the light pink bra, with a black lace and ruffels. Then you slipped on the same color of panties with a black seam, you also noticed there were stockings. 

You sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed them sliding them over your legs. They were the same light pink and had ruffles on the edge of the stocking, very cute. You knew the perfect high heel to go along so you dug out the 2 inch black heel and shoved them on. 

You made your way downstairs and heard the men chatting in the living room, so you approached the frame and stood there with your hip popped out. 

The men noticed you and stopped talking like a cat caught their tounges, they're eyes sparkled as they soaked every bit of you. 

"Fuck, I didn't know you could get any hotter" Trevor groaned. 

Michael licked his lips "neither did I" 

"I already have a erection growing, and I just looked at you for 10 seconds" Trevor mumbled as he tugged at his crotch. 

"Can I, just fuck you senseless right now, right here" Trevor 

"That's if Michael's in for it" you grinned looking at him. 

"No, no no. I need more time to think" about this kind of thing" Michael straightened against the couch. 

"Michael have a little fun in your life!" Trevor snarled at him. 

You pouted your lower lip and looked at Michael with puppy eyes, you really wanted this for some strange hungry reason. 

"(Y/N), don't use that sad shit on me!" Michael snapped as he watched you approach him. 

You used your strop club skills and opened Michael's legs with a bit of strength. You rubbed a hand from his knee slowly making your way down to his crouch. The both of you made eye contact as you grabbed at his cock from the fabric, making his groan slightly. 

You leaned in close to his lips. "Please Mikey" your voice like silk. 

You lifted a leg over his thigh and began to grind slightly, your pussy rubbing against him. 

You wrapped your hands around his neck and leaned in closely to his ear. "C'mon Mikey, I want you" 

His lips craved for your own lips, his hands were trembling to touch your soft skin, and his body hungry for your pleasure. 

"Don't do this to me" Michael pleaded. 

Your eyes were connected the whole time and you rubbed up and down his leg, handling with his cock. 

Trevor already had his pants off and he slowly stroked himself as he looked and admired your work. You stood up from Michael and turned your rear to him, shaking it side to side very slowly. 

"Oh fuck, baby" Trevor groaned as he watched with pleasure. 

The flipped your hair over your head as it rested along your back, your eyes shot at Michael who sat still. You back up into him and rubbed your ass against his crotch, earning a groan from Michael's lips. 

"Your hard cock feels so good against my ass" you sooed, trying to persuade him. 

You slowly lifted your rear up his stomach and back down to his crotch, he licked his lips. 

"Don't make her beg this much, even though it's hot as all fucking hell" Trevor growled loudly at Michael. 

You turned around and sat in his lap, your legs wrapped around his waist. You looked deep into his cold eyes that almost froze you, his lips nearly touching your own. 

You nibbles at his ear lob and breathed softly before you spoke "I want you to fuck me, Big Daddy" you grinned into the sentence. 

That literally set him way over the edge, he was more angry than pleasured but hey that's what you get when you tease Michael De Santa. 

His hands grabbed around at your ass and squeezed hard as he licked at your neck, biting and leaving marks. He slid up your back and in clapsed your bra, ripping it from your arms and going in to suck at your nipples. 

His tounge flicked across your nipple as he grasped at your breasts, you let out a moan. Trevor sat there and licked his lips as he watched like the phyco he was, but still hot as fuck. Michael guided you over so you were laying over his lap, ass pointed to him. 

"Your such a dirty girl" Michael muttered as he slid his hand over your asscheek. 

"And you need to be punished" Michael hissed as he slapped at your ass. 

"Yes b-big daddy" you stuttered from the sharp pain coming from his hand. 

Trevor stood up from his spot and dragged his jeans off from his ankles, along wit his briefs. He slid off his shirt and walked over too you, his hand wrapped around his hard cock. 

"She needs to be punished, more" Trevor growled as he kneeled over the couch, his dick craving for friction. 

You looked up and let Trevor ease inside your mouth, catching up all the saliva. He let out a shaky groan as he played with your hair, staring down at you as you blowed him off. 

Michael's hand struck down at your ass and you could feel it burn and picture it getting red. He stood up and aligned your knees in a doggy position, he wrapped his arms through your thighs and knelt down. 

Michael's wet tounge pressed inside you and your whole body shivered to the bone. 

"Michael" you moaned. 

"No sweetie, I'm your big daddy" Michael mumbled as he slapped your ass. 

"Uncle T, you got that baby girl" Trevor groaned. 

You groaned and shook your head a yes into Trevors cock. Trevor grabbed at your hair and pulled you out from him, looking down into your eyes.

You felt Michael's tongue soak your clit in his saliva and suck at it after, making you squeeze your eyes shut and moan. "That's it, ohh yes" You shuttered. 

Trevor sat on the couch and lowered your head, you let your tounge slide down his tip to the base of him. You wrapped your mouth around him and bobbed up and down his length, stroking him as well. 

"Fuck yes" Trevor grunted. 

Michael started to make you melt, he sent waves of pleasure through your blood as he used that skillful tounge of his. You couldn't take anymore of it. 

"Big daddy" you huffed as you opened from Trevor. 

"Yes sweetie?" Michael rubbed at your pussy, which was now overly wet. 

"I can't take it anymore" you moaned. 

"Good, the way you teased me, is now coming back to you" Michael grinned.  
Michael was serious too, he wanted revenge for being teased, he hated it. 

You felt Michael insert a finger, moving it inside you and then taking it out again.

"Look how wet you are, horny for your Big Daddy and Uncle T? Am I right?" Michael spoke softly. 

"Mmhm" you mumbled into Trevors tip. 

Trevor got up from the couch and he looked furious and impatient. "Get up, I need to fuck you right now" 

You stood up from the couch and Trevor grabbed at your wrist, dragging you over to the nearest wall. Your head pushed against the wall and your breath hitches in your throat. This session was a whole new experience for all three of you, and the scary part is that you loved it. 

Trevor clawed at your ass cheek and smacked his lips against it, then he leaned in and you could feel the tip of him rub against you. He pushed inside you and he groaned, his nails digging deep into your skin. 

"Fuck, your tight. Feels so good!" Trevor barred through his teeth. 

He started to slide slowly out but he rammed back into you, causing your breath to cut off. He repeated this several times before he picked up the paste with swift thrusts. 

"I've been waiting too long for this" Trevor groaned as he slipped out from you. 

"Hop on" Trevor grinned, wrapping his arms around you. 

You simply gave in and jumped and wrapped your legs around his waist for support. His strong arms lowered you down onto his length and you felt him push deep inside you. 

"Mmm, Trevor" you moaned. 

He grunted in response and tightened his grip around yours thighs and guided you up and down him. Your back crashed against the wall and Trevor fucked up into you. Your hands clawed as his back and neck for something to grasp at. 

You rested your chin on Trevors shoulder and looked into Michael's eyes as he sat on the couch and jerked himself off. He only took off his pants and underwear but still worse his shirt. A grin curled at his lips as he watched you get fucked hard against the wall. 

"Yes...yes, oh fuck YES!!" Trevor panted loudly. 

You moaned with him as you felt yourself stretch open and slam against Trevor. He grabbed at your ass checks and slid you up and down his length, you arms linked together around his neck. 

Michael stood up and came over to you, he leaned over and started to kiss your lips. You opened your mouth slightly to invite him into your warm cavern, his tounge slid in and scattered around. 

Trevor pumped into you one last time before he lifted you down, kissing at your neck while he did. Michael brought you over and you started to unbottom his shirt in a rush, soon throwing it in the corner. Michael made kneel over the coffee table for a good position to get fucked. 

His tip pushed inside of you slowly and he started to thrust slowly, grabbing at your hair. 

"How to the fuck did we end up in this mess, again!" Michael retorted. 

"I don't know, but I'm loving it" You huffed. 

"So am I" Trevor inputed. 

"I guess I am too" Michael shrugged as he slammed into you. 

Your knees started to shake against the wooden table and so did your arms, you were getting close. 

"Harder Big Daddy" you gasped out. 

He grunted back and did as you wanted, he began to pick up the pace and push deeper. 

Trevor came around the table and lifted your chin, looking into your eyes as he kneeled down to your lips. He pressed his chapped ones against yours and he slid his tongue through you, searching your whole mouth. 

A knot formed in your stomach as Michael pounded into you, making it worse to hold back. Your head began to feel dizzy and it made you a bit light headed. 

"I'm gonna cum soon" you parted from Trevors lips. 

Michael slid out from you unexpectedly "let's make you cum from another experience" Michael said as he guided his finger to the couch. 

You stood up shakily from the coffee table and walked over to the couch sitting down slowly. Trevor and Michael both stood infront of you, naked with built chests and strong arms. 

Trevor bent down and carelessly opened your legs open, lowering his head and getting close to you. You sunk into the sofa as Trevor slipped a finger inside of you and pumped a few times.

"You are really wet" Trevors finger came in view and he licked it clean and it made you shutter. 

"You taste good" Trevor grinned once he finished. 

Your face flushed red as he went back down and licked at your clit also rubbing it. Michael came up and sat beside you, starting to place kisses down your chest and lick at your breasts. 

Trevor inserted two fingers and pumped at a good pace, teasing at you while he did. 

"Faster Trevor, I'm cumming" you exhaled. 

"You like getting finger fucked by Uncle T?" Michaels voice slithered through your ears. 

"Yes" you moaned. 

Your body gave out and stars burst through your blackened vision, it was the best orgasm you've had. 

"Ahhh, yes. Oh my god!" You moaned as Trevor slipped his fingers out from you. 

"Good girl" Trevor growled as he examined your cum on his fingers. 

Your chest filled with air and back out as you say there looking at ceiling to gain full vision back. 

"How was that baby girl?" Michael asked as he kissed your cheek. 

"The best orgy I had" you huffed.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself princess, now it's your time to pleasure us" Trevor grinned. 

 

You looked over at Michael and scooted down the couch.You opened wide and placed your hand around his length, stroking him as you slid your mouth up and down him. 

"Yeah, that's it sweet cheeks" Michael gasped as he grabbed a fist of your hair. 

Trevor went behind you and slowly pushed himself in, feeling his tip push deep into you, causing you to moan into Michael's membrane. 

Trevor started to thrust fast and harder as he grabbed around your thighs, pulling them to the same rythme. You teased Michael with letting your tounge glide up and down it length then circling his tip. 

You started to deep throat Michael, and his head tilted back with a loud groan. "Ugh yes!"

Trevors grip started to tighten around your legs and he started to breath heavier. "Fuck im gonna cum!"

Trevor thrusted faster a few more times before him slid out from you and stroked himself till he released his seed onto your asscheek. "

"Aughhh god" Trevor growled low as he finished. 

Michael looked down at you as you licked his tip and deep throated him, his eyes gleamed with blue lust. You coughed and slid out from him, then he stared to pump himself. 

"C'mon baby!" Michael huffed as the warm substance shot onto your chest. 

Your eyes glimpsed up at him and he only grinned before picking up his gotch and shirt and sitting on the couch. 

Trevor already done up his jeans and also took a seat on the couch, dabbing his sweaty forehead with his tshirt. You breathed slowly and just realized it happened once again, a smile swept across your face. 

You gathered your panties and bra and put them on as both men watched as you did so. You sat down between Trevor and Michael and took a few minutes to breathe in silence. 

"You should be a lawer" Michael spoke. 

"Why is that?" You asked confused, looking into his blue eyes.

"Cause your good at persuading people, like me" Michael grinned and shook his head slightly. 

You smiled and felt Trevor wrap an arm around your shoulders, tugging you closer to him. Your energy was already drained and your eyes grew heavier as you leaned against Trevors warm presence. 

"Learn to share, T" Michael growled as he scooted closer to you both. 

"Fuck off Michael" Trevor spat. 

You sighed and leaned your head down on Trevors lap, eyes slowly closing. Your legs sat along Michael's legs, and he glided his fingers across your smooth legs. You fell asleep to Trevors fingers slipping through your hair slowly. 

"Fuck, shes a amazing" Trevor whishpered.

"She sure is T, she sure is" Michael said softly.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Helping One Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this really late update, I've been busy with school and homework. D: but the good news is there will be more chapter soon (:

Chapter eleven: Helping one another 

The smell of melted butter soothed through your smelling sences and the pop of popcorn snapped into your hearing. You opened your eyes and looked around, knowing that you were in Michael's house and realizing what have happened, again. You sat up and stretched your body out, looking to find someone. 

You heard Trevors voice argue against Michael in the kitchen, you smiled and stood up to find your clothes. You couldn't find them but then remembered you only wore the langrea that Trevor bought you. 

You snuck into the kitchen and seen Michael's eyes sink into your own, a grin forming as he looked you up and down. 

Trevor looked over at you "well sleeping beauty decided to wake up!" 

He walked up to you and wrapped his arm through you and gave a playful squeeze at your ass. You giggled and pushed him away playfully, your gazes meeting. 

"God, I don't think I'll ever get old of looking at your fine body" He sneered. 

"Another successful threesome" you winked. 

"You can say that again baby" Trevor sneered.

You laughed and turned over to Michael who'm was pouring the popcorn into a large bowl. You looked over at the time and noticed it was past 6:30.

What are we up too?" You asked taking a bit from the bowl of buttered popcorn. 

"Relaxing in the living room with some good ol tv" Michael said as he made his way to the couch. 

You and Trevor followed and took a seat by Michael, you were in the middle of them and weren't complaining one bit. Michael turned on the Tv and started to search through the chanells to find something to enjoy. 

You watched the screen pop up with Fame or Shame "Stop! Go back, I love that show" you stated.

Michael flicked the channels "Fame or Shame? Are you serous?" He chuckled. 

You smiled as you felt Trevors arm slip around your waist, a warm and caring embrace. The show started and a new guest came onto the screen, a younger looking girl wit blonde hair in a unlike school girl outfit. 

"When we get back from comercial break, give a warm welcome to Tracey De Santa!" The host said before cutting to a perfume comercial. 

Michael started to choke on his popcorn as he sat quickly, panic written all over his face. 

"TRACEY!!?" Michael shouted grabbing at his hair. 

Your eyes widened and you realized that was his daughters as going on television, infront of a large audience around the globe. 

"Are ya just gonna stand there pork chop? Or go save your daughter before making herself the laughing stalk of Fame or Shame?!" Trevor argued. 

You ran upstairs and left the two men to argue, you headed to the closet and slipped on some shorts and a comfy sweater. You ran back downstairs and seen the two men walk to the front door. 

"Let's go save your one and only daughter" you snarled, snatching the keys from Michael and walking out the door. 

Michael and Trevor looked at each other with an confused grin, walking out together and into the car. You inserted the keys and started the engine, impatient to see Michael's daughter humiliated.

"Take us to the Maze Bank Area" Michael reported.

You nodded as you pulled out of the driveways and stepped on the gas down the street, going through 4 red lights on your way there. 

It took you no more than 10 minutes before you pulled up infront of the bank, you jumped out and jogged inside, Trevor and Michael following behind. 

You ran back stage and pushed the gaurd out of your way, after he started yelling and following you. But the beloved gentlemen Trevor was, he pushed the gaurd down and started throwing punches. 

You chuckled and followed down the hall until you reached backstage with lights and cameras set up, and the judges sitting down recieving make overs. A blonde girl with an unfortunate school girl outfit, stood to the side with a cheeky smile. 

"Mikey, she's in here" you hollared.

Trevor and Michael entered the room and looked around before the cameras aired and started to record live. 

The host known as Lazlo, started to greet the cameras. "Alright, welcome back to fame or shame! Ournext contestant Tracey De Santa will be showing off her dance moves" 

Michael groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ugh, not dancing"

The two men stood and watched not wanting to interupt the live recording and also make a fool out of them selves.

"Go on Tracey, show us what you got" Lazlo demanded quickly. 

She jumped back into life and started to show off some horrific moves, and you shook your head. She started twerking on the spot, and just then Lazlo came behind her and started to grind up against her rear end. 

It set you over the edge, it's already bad enough to dance but then get harassed by the host, nu uh! You didn't care about the live tv.

You walked over onto the stage and took a hold of this Lazlo guy, and threw him to the ground. Standing over him, you started punching him, probably loosening his jaw a bit. Tracey stood there in shock before she started to whine and run off stage. 

You dragged Lazlo by the collar and held his head up by the hair into the cameras. 

"Well ladies and gents! Here's your fantastic Fame or Shame host getting his ass kicked by a girl" you chuckled before letting go. 

You glared down at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He stood up. 

"Don't you dare, disrespect a woman. Or next time, I'll be back with the worse yet to come" you growled leaving the stage. 

You looked over and seen Tracey hug Michael and Trevor before focusing her attention on you. 

"God she's hot when she gets mad" Trevor drooled. 

"Who is she anyways! She ruined my dancing career" she whined. 

"The name is (Y/N)" you greeted with a soft smile.

 

You grinned and looked up at Michael and Trevor, shaking your head slightly. The 4 of you made your way out from the bank and stood by the car. 

"Trace, you didn't have a future career of dancing. Your a horrible dancer" Michael shot. 

"Hey now, I'm sure you got lots of other talents other than dancing. Your father and Uncle didn't want you embarrassing yourself infront of a worldwide audience" you explained softly. 

"Well thanks" she smiled sweetly. 

"Hows your mother and Jim doing" Michael asked. 

"Well mom still hates you, and Jimmy is the same pot head gamer" Tracey replied.

"Who are you anyways?" Tracey asked, a smile still on her face. 

"Well..." Your eyes shot at Michael who nodded on for you to continue. 

"I'm dating your dad" you said uncomfortably. 

"AND!... Your uncle T" Trevor inputed loudly. 

She stood there with a blank face, looking at You, then Michael then Trevor. 

"Really!? you're so gorgeous for my dick of a dad" Trace replied cheerfully.

"Alright Trace" Michael stepped in. 

"How old is she dad?" Tracey said. 

"She's 23" Michael said looking at you. 

"Wow, so she's like an older sister or young step mom!?" Tracey squeeled. 

"I guess you can say that" you smiled.

She smiled more and gave you her cell number and took off back to her car, just parked a few feet away from Michael's. 

You smiled and waved at her and got into the car, Trevor and Michael following behind. 

"You go straight home Trace" Michael demanded before Tracey closed her door shut. 

Michael closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. 

"That was awkward" you looked at him and Trevor. 

"Well thank god she likes you, I was expecting worse" Michael replied. 

You started the car up and drove back to Michael's place, while pulling into his driveway Michael's phone rang. 

"Fuck" Michael rolled his eyes. 

You parked the car and turned it off, sitting and listening to Michael greet someone on the phone. 

"Hello Devin" Michael said and shot a look at Trevor, whom growled under his breathe. 

"What can I do for you" Michael spoke, looking around the car. 

"You want (Y/N) in this too?" Michael hissed. 

You looked over at Trevor with your brow lifted and he only shrugged in response.

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning" Michael hung up the phone. 

"Who was it?" You asked curious. 

"A-ah guy named Devin, Weston" Michael spoke before getting out the car. 

Your heart sank as you heard that name slither through your ears, sending a nerv-shiver down your spine. You mouth hung open for a response but nothing came out. Trevor sat up and looked you in the eyes, conserned about the way you looked a sick apperience. 

Now this name Devin Weston didn't just ring a bell, it was engraved into your memory, forever. A few years back, Devin Weston is the purpose of your fathers death. He sent his guys to kill your father, because he didn't pay him back in time. 

"Helllooo?" Trevor mumbled in your face, snapping out from deep thoughts.

"Oh, uhh" you stuttered. 

"You alright? thought you were dead for a second baby" Trevor chuckled as he opened the door for you. 

"Haha, no I just lost track of something" you lied. 

He shrugged and walked with you inside, Michael waiting at the door for you both. It was now past 8pm and you were ready for bed, but you knew it wasn't the time. 

"Well, looks like I should hit the road home to help out Chef with our meth" Trevor said as he walked you inside. 

You frowned as you looked up at Trevor, he only grinned a little before leaning down and kissing your lips. His tounge slid in your mouth and across your bottom lip before he let go. 

"I'll see you first thing in the morning princess" He hollared as he ran to his truck. 

"Alright!" You waved before shutting the door. 

You turned around and looked at Michael who sat on the stairs, untying his black leather shoes. 

"What's wrong?" Michael looked up at you, noticing the worrying lips that sat on my face.

"Oh, nothing!" You covered up. 

Michael sat up as he kicked off both shoes and he walked up to you, looking down at your face. He leaned in so close that your noses brushed slightly together, his breathing felt on your lips. 

"Your mine" he whispered. 

Both of your eyes fluttered close and he sinked his thin lips into your plump own. His tounge slipped in and layered your lips in his own saliva, teasing as he bit down on your lower lip. His hands traveled down to the low of your back and the other lifted you into his arms. 

"Oh Michael!" You teased, looking up at him. 

He grunted as he stepped up the stairs, carrying you into the bedroom and throwing you on the bed. He instantly shot at your neck and left his teeth marks along with saliva. 

"Mikey~" you moaned. 

"Augh, I'm so horny for you" Michael grunted into your chest. 

He hooked his fingers under your tshirt and lifted it over, immediately pawing at your breasts. You let out a shaky moan as he let his lips run across your lifted breats. Michael reached behind your back and un clipped the bra, slowly taking it off and exposing your whole chest. 

"So beautiful" Michael sneered as he kissed you. 

His slightly cold hands pinched at your nipples and made them became hard, you began to get wet and some how Michael knew you were as he reached down your thighs.

He kneeled down on the floor and dragged you to the edge, he grabbed at your hips and yanked down your shorts also with your panties.

You let Michael take over total control, as he spread your legs apart and slowly inserted his middle finger. 

"Mmm, Michael!" You hissed, nails reaching down into the covers. 

"You like that baby girl?" Michael grinned as he moved his hand faster. 

He pulled out from you and whispered something, but you couldn't hear exactly what he said. 

"Pardon" you asked watchin him leave out the bedroom. 

You lifted a brow and sat up the bed looking to where he went off too. You went out the door to find him cause the patience was running out. 

The bathroom door was wide open and Michael was in there getting un dressed, also the shower was on. You leaned against the doorway frame and gave it a second before speaking.

"What do you think you're doing, you just tease me and leave?" You said bitter. 

He looked at you with a mischief grin as he took off his shirt, which turned you on even more. 

"What makes you think I'm showering alone?" His grin turned into a smile. 

You smiled and cheeks turned a shade of red and turned warm. Michael invited you in and closed the door behind you, he then tugged off his pants and underwear. His erection was in your clear view which made you bite your lip. 

You hopped in the shower and turned it to a little warmer of tempature and waited for Michael to join you. The shower was actaully really big compared to normal ones. 

"Get in here" you said softly. 

Michael walked over and opened the shower door, welcoming himself into the steaming glass box. 

You immediately planted your hands on his built chest and kissed him deeply, the shower sprinkling water down your faces. His hands slid across your body like a map, and stopped at your breasts to massage them time to time. 

"I wanna fuck you in here" Michael breathed hard. 

"Do it" You looked up at him and catches his gaze. 

He grinned and kissed you one last time before you made your first move and bent down to his length. You opened your mouth wide and took him all in and lathered his length in warm saliva. 

"Fuckkk" Michael tilted his head back. 

You bobbed your head up and down and lapped up the wet substance, dragging it too his tip and teasin with your tounge. Michaels eyes stayed attatched with yours as he watched you suck him off in the steaming shower.

You started to stroke him softly as you licked at his tip, he ran his fingers through your wet tangled hair.

"I'll cum before we even get started" Michael chuckled as he helped you up. 

Your back hit against the cold shower tile as Michael pinned you and kissed your lips, causing you to shiver.

He lifted one leg up and slowly leaned in, pushing in his membrane into you. 

"Oh god" you huffed. 

"You feel great babe" Michael groaned as he pushed deeper. 

The wall supported you as Michael pushed in and out from you, his hands planted on each side of you and his black hair hanging from his forehead. 

His pace began to pick up as he positioned you better by wrapping both legs around his waist. He thrusted harder into you as your back slammed against the tiles. His hands clawed against your back for support to push deeper into you. 

"Ah yes Mikey!" You moaned out loud. 

"You like that baby" Michael grunted. 

"Yes, give it too me harder" You snarled into his neck, giving him kisses. 

Michael pushed into you harder and the steam made him drip in sweat and breathe harder as he did so. He put you down and pushed you over to a doggy style, he then eased himself in and pounded hard. 

"You like getting fucked in the shower, you dirty thing" Michael slapped your ass. 

"Mmhm!" You responded. 

The familular knot formed at the pit of your stomach and the muscles in your body tensed up. 

"Faster Mikey, I'm gonna cum" you pleaded. 

He thrusted faster into you and started to moan with you, the pleasure filled full until It bursted and you came. 

"Ahh yes! Oh god Michael!" You shouted softly. 

"Yeah baby, who's your daddy!" He shouted. 

"You are Michael" you smiled. 

"Ugh fuck" Michael groaned with you. 

He thrusted a few more times before he pulled out from you, and released his seed onto the tile floor. 

"Jesus (Y/N), that was amazing" Michael huffed. 

"Sure was" you breathed fast. 

You and Michael finished the shower and got out, drying each other's body off. You headed to his room and slipped on some panties and t-shirt, then lying down on the bed with Michael. 

"I've been meaning to say this" Michael turned to you. 

You looked over and noticed a bit of nervous look in his eye, making you a bit worried. 

"What is it Mikey?" You asked. 

"Well, I've been thinking of 'us' for awhile and I'm thinking you should make a decision between me or...T" Michael said softly. 

You sighed "I know Michael, but you don't understand what I'm feeling for you both" 

"I know, but sooner or later your gonna have to choose, because I don't want to get used to you seeing another man, especially Trevor" Michael spoke. 

"I understand" You looked into his cold blue eyes. 

"I'll still love you, even if you do go with Trevor" Michael stroked your cheek. 

You grinned softly into his hand and kissed his cheek, snuggling up to him. 

"Goodnight... I love you" Michael's voice soft. 

"I love you too" You replied closing your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, even though I kinda rushed through it cause I felt bad for not updating :3 
> 
> Leave:  
> Kudos   
> Comments <3 (:


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the story line is a little confusing, just trying to spice things up ! Hope you all enjoy, leave kudos and comment ((:

Chapter Twelve: The Meeting 

The morning sunlight lit the whole bedroom as your eyes peaked open, Michael no where near. You sat up with kinky slight damped hair and a sensational feeling down there. 

You smiled and stretched your sleepless body, then getting up and searched for Michael. You slipped out from the covers and headed by the bathroom, he wasn't in there. So you walked downstairs and looked in the kitchen, you seen Trevor in his torn jeans and white tshirt.

His body leaned against the counter as he downed a beer and toast. You grinned slightly just to see him once you wake up.

"Hi T" you watched him jerk his head to you. 

"Mm, G-good...Mornang!" Trevor spoke with a mouthful, which made you chuckle. 

"I guess you weren't lying about being here first thing in the morning" You snickered. 

"Of course not princess" Trevor walked up to you. 

"Where's M?" You ask looking around. 

"Out...which means we have some alone time" Trevor growled as he slipped an arm through your waist. 

"Trevor, now is not the time" you gasped.

"Fuck, well when is it a good time!?" Trevor whined. 

"Tonight" you teased. 

"Alrightyyy, sounds good baby!" Trevors volume rose. 

Trevor let go of you and glanced down at you and back up to your eyes. 

"Not to rain on my parade, but you should get dressed. We're leavin soon to meet with Michael and that cock sucker Devin" Trevor announced.

You swallowed the large lump that formed in your throat. "Oh, okay, yeah okay" you headed upstairs. 

Your hands started to shake as you fought the deep negative thoughts that blew up infront of you. You started to think to a brighter side of this problem. 

Devin Weston doenst even know who I am, or im the child of my father he killed.

My last name has changed since then he won't have a clue. It'll be fine. 

You went into the bedroom and searched the closet for a pair of your dark jeans and slipped over a tight red tank top. Threw on a dark grey cardigan and ran out the door and downstairs to meet Trevor at the front door.

"Ready babygirl?" Trevor eyes gazed you up and down.

"Yeah. Let's go" you huffed, hands shaking slightly. 

You and Trevor entered his truck and took off to the meeting spot to see Michael and Devin Weston. The truck came to a spot just outside a nice outside area with tables and chairs scattered around. 

You followed by Trevor with his arm wrapped around your waist, that brought you closer. From a few steps feet away you spotted Michael and took your gaze around and seen Steve Haines. Your eyes finally set to the man that killed your father, Devin Weston. A mean pain stabbed you in the heart as you approached the table, his eyes looking into yours. 

Your hands started to tremble as the contact seems intense and Devin didn't take his eyes off of yours. 

"This is (Y/N)" Michael gested his hand to you. 

Your eyes snapped away as Michael's voice startled you. 

"Nice to finally meet you" Devin held out his hand. 

You looked down and brought your hands to his and shook slightly, then he leaned down and pressed his lips ontop of your hand. Your heart beated faster as you stayed calm and smiled at him in return.

"Good too see yeah again!" Steve stood up and wrapped you in his arms for an embraced hug. 

You chuckled. "Sure is Steve" you patted his back, and looked at Trevor who rolled his eyes with a curse. 

He let go of the hug and you took a seat between Steve and Trevor, looking up at Devin who had his eyes already on you. 

"Philips" Devin glared over to Trevor. 

"Norton" Trevor growled with a mean look. 

The men chatted and gave you all the information for this up coming mission. Everything was going well so far, he didn't act weird around you. 

"Is this all clear to everyone?" Steve inputed at the last of the discussion. 

"Yeah I don't have any problems, T? (Y/N)?" Michael responded. 

"No" Trevor muttered, not wanting to be here at all. 

You shook your head as a no and just needed to get out of here, but before you left Devin made a move. 

"I'm gonna take (Y/N) for a stroll around here, explain more about her task" Devin sat up from the chair looking down at you. 

You panicked slightly as you looked over at Michael who had nothing to say, he didn't know a clue what was going on. 

Trevor on the other hand glared up at Devin. "I would think she knows enough about her job" 

"Not quite yet, there's still the weapons and upgrades she needs to know" Devin reached his hand out to help you from your seat. 

You took his hand as he guided you up from the chair, you and him walked off, leaving the 3 men behind. 

"So, miss (L/N) I heard your from Liberty City" Devin looked down at you to watch your reaction darken in fear. 

"Pardon? You must have me mistaken for someone else" you lied, shooken up. 

"Please, I know exactly who you are so cut the bullshit" Devin stopped walking and grabbed your wrist. 

"Do you remember me" He leaned in close with a harsh voice. 

Your eyes started to tear up as Devin grinned to himself, watching you panic inside. 

"Leave me alone" you said harsh, removing from his grip. 

He wrapped his arms around your waist harsh and pulled you into his frame, your hands planted on his chest. 

"I killed your father, he had no rights to live his life, and neither do you" He hissed quietly through your ears. 

"Let go of me!" You yelled. 

Just then you heard some footsteps with a quickened pace, you looked over to see Michael and Trevor show up. 

"Devin, let her fucking go you sick bastard" Trevor yelled, walking closer to you both. 

He whipped out his hand gun and pointed towards you and Devin, his face filled with anger. 

"What the fuck is this Devin!?" Michael shouted. 

"Oh you don't know what's going on, do you?" Devin chuckled. 

"No, what the fuck is it" Michael said, standing a few feet back. 

Your heart was racing and you needed  
to do something fast. As you felt Devins grip loosen, you quickly broke free and punched him aside of the cheek. 

He made a loud groan and collapsed to his knees, hands on his face. 

"You little bitch!" Devin hissed as he watched you, Trevor and Michael run off. 

"What the hell is going (Y/N)?" Michael looked over at you. 

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Devins voice echoed through the area.

"I'll tell you in the car" You huffed as you jumped in the passenger seat of Michael's car. 

Michawl started the car and sped down the road, running through traffic fast. 

"Explain baby" Trevor kneeled inwards from his backseat. 

You sighed deeply and wipped away a tear from the corner of your eye. 

"Look, I hadn't told you this but a few years back before i moved here, my father died because of Weston. The reason was because he didn't pay Devin back in time, so he had to pay the consequences which was handing his life over" you sobbed and cuffed your hands in your eyes. 

"He was planning on killing my mother and I too, that's the reason i moved here and got my last name changed to be undercover. But now he knows, and he's gonna kill me" you explained, trying not to sob. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, everything will be okay. We'll take care of you and protect you" Michael looked over at you, placing a hand on your knee. 

"Don't worry princess no one is gonna hurt my girl" Trevor growled 

"T, we gotta hide her out at your place. Devin cannot find her" Michael explained. 

"That's A-okay with me" Trevor growled. "We're gonna have fun" He looked at you, drooling. 

"T! This is serious, keep her safe in the house until we figure something out" Michael retorted. 

The car was silent besides the harsh breathes that escaped your chest. The car came into Michael's drive way and Michael jumped out and let Trevor in the drivers seat. 

"Take the car, I have my other vehical in the garage" Michael said as he went around to your side. 

You rolled down the window and Michael leaned in, his eyes soft but still worried. 

"I don't wanna leave you, I'm scared" you sobbed. 

"Shh, everything will be alright. I'll see you in a week or so, we just gotta lay low" Michael wipped a tear at your cheek. 

He handed you a bar of money with an elastic wrapped around, you looked at him and took it slowly. Michael leaned in and kissed your soft lips, his hand caressing behind your head. 

The car started to pull away and the kiss was broke and Michael watched you drive away, maybe the last to see you.

"How are you doing?" Trevor looked at you.

"Okay" you muttered. 

Trevor placed a hand on your thigh and rubbed it slightly. 

"Everything will be fine baby. If anything gets outta hand, a lot of people are gonna be dead before they can even touch you!" Trevor rumbled with anger. 

"Thanks Trevor, I'm sorry for putting you and Mikey in danger" you said back.

"Danger is our middle name! If anything we should be apologizing" Trevor responded. 

You pushed out a giggle and respected his attitude on trying to lighten up the mood, but it wasn't working. As minutes went by the car pulled into the little area Trevor owned and his shit trailer. 

You hopped out and walked up his porch with him, he opened the door and you both walked in. 

Trevors arms snuck around your waist from behind and he pulled you in tightly, his erection rubbing against you. 

"Trevor" you sighed. 

"We haven't even done it yet, alone" Trevor moved his hips inwards. 

"Yes I know, but nows not the time" you broke from his arms. 

"Fuck, okay. Anything for you princess" Trevor grinned slightly. 

"Thanks T" you grinned back. 

Trevor went into the bathroom and closed the door. "I gotta let a load out, I'll be awhile" 

You chuckled and sat down on the hard couch, looking around the messy room. Just then you heard an engine rumble louder as seconds went by, you say up and looked out the window from the door. A black SUV was parked infront and two men got out, walking up the porch. 

You quickly locked the door. "Trevor, someone is here!" You alerted. 

"Baby I'm kinda busy" Trevor called from the bathroom. 

You rolled your eyes and grabbed a kitchen knife from the drawer, anything could come in use. The men knocked on the door and your heart quickened.

"Trevor get out here!!" You shouted, knife pointing foward. 

Then the door crashed open and two men in suits held up their pistols, they ran and grabbed you, trying to pull you out from the trailer. 

"Trevor help!!" You screamed.

Trevor came out from the bathroom and pointed his shot gun, but you were already outside. He ran to the porch and seen you get stuffed in the back seat, the two men also getting in the car. 

Trevor took a few shots at the car as he walked to his vehical jumping in. The SUV took off down the road and you tried to loosen from your taped wrists. 

You looked behind and seen Trevor speed down the empty streets, shooting bullets below the tires. Just then he shot a hole through the tire and the vehical spun before coming to a stop by some trains. 

"Let's finish this prick" One of the men spoke as he hopped out of the car. 

The other man got out of the car and locked the doors before he ran. You heard loud gunshots and your heart raced, knowing Trevor was in danger. 

You sat up and turned your back to the door, trying to find the lock with your hands. You felt the little nob and pulled it up, hearing the familular click sound. Then you trailed your hands down to the handle and opened it slowly, almost falling out. 

You looked over at the shooting scene and Trevor noticed you were out of the car. 

"Run! Go hide" Trevor yelled. 

You did as told and ran for your life, down the multiple tracks filled with trains. You decided to hop in a train cart and hide in there. 

As minutes went by with the sounds of gun shots and yelling, you heard footsteps kick against the dirt. You held your place and breathed as quite as possible. But just when things could get worse, the train made a creek noise and started to move. 

You were trapped, either you jumped out and got caught or took a long journey to who knows where. 

You sat back and prayed that the Trevor would come around and shoot the stupid basted. The train rolled down the tracks faster and faster, and all hope was lost as you looked outside to see Trevors truck and himself, with now- two dead men. 

Your eyes started to tear up and you sat on the hard wood floor with the wheels rumbling below. You sat there in agonizing pain and tied up wrists, tears stained on your cheeks. 

The sweat on your hands loosened up the grip of the tape and you managed to wiggle a hand out. You unwrapped the tape and rubbed at your wrists, think of a plan. 

You went to reach for your phone and found an empty pocket. 

"Fuck!" You mumbled, realizing you left your cell at Trevors. 

You checked your other pocket and pulled out the pile of money and smiled, thinking of Michael and Trevor. 

You made yourself comfortable and sat against the wall, this train ride wasn't stopping anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S- Im working on a Reader x Steve Haines fanfic, although he's a dick at times I thought it would be a hot scene with him(:


	13. Chapter Thirteen: See you in Hell

Chapter Thirteen: See you in hell 

-Meanwhile back in Sandy Shores-

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Trevor bursted as he got into his car. 

The engine rumbled and he took off down the the tracks, trying to catch up to the train you were on. But the train outdid the car and took off into the Orange sunset. 

The car slowly came to a stop and Trevor repeatedly punched the the steering wheel. He turned around and headed home, making a phone call on the way. 

"Hello" Michael's voice picked up. 

"They were here for her, luckily they didn't kill her but she hopped on a train to who the fuck knows where" Trevor grumbled. 

"What do you mean she got on a train!?" Michael panicked. 

"Fuck! just meet me at my place." Trevor hung up. 

Trevor stopped at his trailer and got out of the car, starting to pace around before he dialed your number. 

As he heard the first 2 rings go on his phone, he heard a ringtone come from his trailer. 

"Shit" Trevor mumbled. 

Trevor walked up the porch and rammed inside, and spotted your cell phone lit up with his caller id. 

"For fuck sales!" Trevor growled, putting his phone away.

Michael's car pulled into the area and he got out, jogging up the porch and inside. 

"Where is she!?" Michael's face sick with worry. 

Trevor looked up at him and he explained the whole thing, every detail. Michael and Trevor stood there in silence as they're heads spun with a plan to find you. 

"I'm gonna kill that mother fucker!" Michael inputed with anger. 

"Im with you on that!" Trevor agreed. 

"First things first, let's just find (Y/N) and then we can worry about killing Weston" Michael rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Lester" Michael nearly whispered. "He'll know what to do, he can track anyone,  
anywhere!" 

"Well let's fucking go!" Trevor was already out the door. 

The men jumped in the car and took off down the street back to Los Santos, seeking to find help from their good friend Lester. 

They pulled up the road at Lesters house and went to his porch, the doorbell rang and the camera moved in the corner. 

"Hurry up les!" Michael hissed. 

The door clicked open Trevor and Michael inviting themselves in. 

"We got a problem" Trevor reported to Lester. 

"What did you 2 get into now?" Lester wheeled his chair around. 

"It's about (Y/N), you know how to contact her?!" Trevor spoke quickly, using hand motions. 

"Yes, if she has her cell with her it's not a problem" Lester looked up at both men. 

"That's just it, she doesn't have it with her" Michael rubbed at his neck. 

"Credit card?" Lester asked. 

"No" Trevor said. 

"Hmm, I don't think I can do anything to help" Lester spoke rubbing at his chin. 

"Well let's hope for the best that she calls one of us" Michael sighed. 

"Does she even remember our numbers, probably not!" Trevor argued. 

"Stop thinking for the worst T, she'll be fine. I gave her a stack of 10,000 in cash, she's smart enough to find her way home" Michael inputed softly. 

"Let's go find Weston" Trevor hissed, his teeth grinding together. 

Michael looked at Trevor and noticed his hands tightened into a fist that his knuckles were turning white, he really did wanna kill Devin. 

"Okay, thanks anyways Les" Michael said goodbye. 

Trevor and Michael headed to the car and jumped in. 

"You really wanna do this?" Michael looked over at Trevor. 

"Fucking 100 percent I do! It's for our own and (Y/N)'s good! That bastard should of been dead long ago, now is the time he dies!" Trevor roared, fuming with steam. 

"A-alright, let's just go, but I heard there's gaurds all around his house, so go in quite until you reach a gaurd and we'll take them down one by one, quietly" Michael inputed. 

"Whatda pussy, he needs his useless gaurds to protect his sorry ass" Trevor snickered. 

Michael turned the keys and the engine started with a roar, he and Trevor were on they're way to kidnap or kill Devin Weston. 

-Back to Readers POV- 

Your eyes slowly lifted open to a view of wooden walls, your ass numb against the hard ground. You noticed that the train was at a complete stop so you made your quickest escape and jumped out of the cart. 

You looked around too see a small town, seeming the perfect size and seemed cleaner than Sandy Shores. You walked away from the tracks and towards the town, seeing a bar and decided to have a drink. 

You walked in the door and snuck to the bar stools, taking a seat and looking around. 3 men stopped and looked at you before they went back to drinking their ordinary beer. 

A nice older woman waiter came up to you. "Hey there hun, what brings you to this ol dump?" 

"Long story, could I get a water a please" You grinned slightly. 

"Sure thing" She said before leaving. 

You ran your fingers through tangled hair and let out a stressed sigh, body aching sore from the shitty ride up here. 

"Here yeah go" The lady set down your drink. 

"Thanks! Hey you wouldn't happen to know where I can find a pay phone?" You asked kindly. 

"Yeah, there's one actaully outside to the left a bit" She answered. 

"Oh okay thank you" You responded with a slight smile. 

You guzzled down the water within 5 minutes and asked for some change in for a 50 dollar bill. Once you received the money you thanked her and left outside. 

You spotted the pay phone and walked over to it, putting the right amount of coins in. Once you picked up the handle, you stopped and took a long thought to realize that you didn't have a clue what Trevor or Michael's number was. 

"Fuck me" you muttered quietly. 

You stood against the pay phone for more than 3 minutes, taking a long thought on trying to remember their numbers. But you were out of luck. 

There was no way you were going back to Los Santos, not when Devin Weston is hunting down your ass till you were dead. But no matter the situation, you were gonna go insane if you didn't see Trevor or Mikey. You missed them both already and it hasn't even been 24 hours. 

Looked like you were spending a couple nights in this town. You walked down the streets and came across cute clothing stores, bakeries, ice creame shops, little bars and a motel. You stopped at the motel and it didn't seem all that bad, it was a cute country themed. 

As you entered the building, a young women smiled at you with a cheery voice. 

"Welcome! How can I help you?" She spoke.

"How much are yours rooms for a single queen sized bed?" You asked, walking up to the counter. 

"95 dollars ma'am" she replied. 

"I'll book 1 nights then" You said, taking out some cash. 

"Sounds great!" She said as she rung up the total. "Your total will be 190 dollars" 

You sorted out 200 dollars from the stack of cash Michael gave you, handing it to the lady who gladly took it. 

"Here's your change and key to room 108" She gave you the key and some money back. 

"Thank you" you smiled before leaving to the room. 

"105,106,107 and 108" you breathed under your breathe. 

You unlocked the door and stepped into the room, a good enough size and didn't seem dirty and filthy like most motels. 

You sighed and sat down onto the bed, being able to relax your body. You were worrying about Trevor and Michael, you didn't want them to panic, nor be worried about you. 

If i stayed here for more than a week, Devin will surely think im dead, than i can set back off to Los Santos. You thought you thought to yourself. 

You rested your head into the soft pillow and dozed off, mind thinking of Michael and Trevor. 

 

-Back in Los Santos- 

"Okay, you know the plan. Take the gaurds down quietly, get inside and kidnap Weston" Michael re stated.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know" Trevor chatted. 

They were parked just outside Devins home and they snuck over the concrete walls and into a patch of bushes. 

"Fuck, I'm getting to old for this" Michael sighed. 

"Suck it up Sugartits!" Trevor hissed quietly. 

A gaurd from the back yar came around and began to pace back and forth, near the Trevor and Michael. 

"Take him out" Michael said. 

Trevor brought up the gun with a silencer attatched, and shot the gaurd down quietly. 

"Sound asleep" Trevor reported. 

"K, let's go" Michael inputed.

They jogged quietly to the backyard with a nice pool and lawn chairs set around. 

Two more gaurds came around the corner, guns gripped in their hands and eyes peeled open. Trevor knew what his job was, so he brought the gun to their aim and shot them both down quickly. 

"Is that all of them?" Trevor asked, looking over to Michael.

"I wouldn't be too sure" Michael said as he snuck up to the house. 

Trevor followed and was ready to aim and shoot any gaurd that popped by, his face serious and stern. 

"Watch, there's to gaurds coming around this corner" Michael alerted. 

Trevor stood in place and aimed it gun just before the corner, then shot down the first gaurd and seconds later the other gaurd. 

"I think that's it" Michael spoke quietly. "Check the back doors, see if their open" Michael finsihed. 

Trevor nodded and looked inside to see the basement with a bar, pool table, large tv and expensive items. But no Weston. Trevor grasped at the handle and slid it open with success, slowly opening it to the fullest. 

"We're in luck, ol pal" Trevor whispered over his shoulder. 

Michael eyes were in shock as he watched Trevor sneak inside, he followed close behind. 

"Where's that peice of shit" Trevor growled low. 

"Shh T!" Michael hissed. 

Trevor rolled his eyes in repsonse as he looked in all the rooms, they were clear. 

"No sign of him down here, let's go up stairs QUIETLY" Michael inputed, tiptoeing up the stairs. 

"Yeah okay sugartits!" Trevor whispered harsh. 

They passed the kitchen and tiptoed down hallway, sneaking past a bathroom and coming close to the master bedroom. 

"Kidnap him, don't kill him" Michael re stated his thoughts. 

"Do I look like a child to you, I fuckin know!" Trevor growled. 

Michael glared at him deeply for talking to loud, he brought a finger to his lips to shut Trevor up. 

"Listen..." Michael whispered. 

"What do you mean she's not dead?" Devins voice was heard in the room. 

"She took a train to Harmony? I told them both to kill her, and now my two men are dead cause of Philips!?" Devin shouted. 

Harmony. 

"Okay I'll call back when I figure out how this will go down" Devin hung up the phone. 

Michael nodded and both of the men stormed into the room, gun pointed at Devins head. 

"Whoa there! What the fuck do you guys want" Devin yelled. 

"Lemme tell you this, you just fucked with the wrong couples" Michael grinned as he pinned Devins hands to his back and duck tapped them. 

"C'mon let's go dick weed!" Trevor shouted as he shoved Devin out to the car. Duck taping his mouth. 

Trevor pushed Devin into the trunk and took a long look before grinning and slamming it shut. 

"Well that was easier than I thought" Trevor said as entering the car. 

"I wouldn't say that so soon, now we gotta lay low so they don't find out its us who made this crime" Michael explained. 

"Fuck em. Fuck Devin , Fuck Steve, Fuck Dave and FUCK the FIB!" Trevor grumbled. 

Michael chuckled uncomfortably and looked down the road, making a turn down the highway to Harmony. 

"Where the fuck you takin us?" Trevor spoke, looking over at Michael.

"Harmony, that's where (Y/N) is! Weren't you listening to Devin on the phone?" Michael sighed. 

"Not one word, no!" Trevor growled. 

"So she's in Harmony?" Trevor asked to be sure. 

"Well that's where the train stopped, so let's hope she's still there" Michael said as he swerved the car. 

"She better be safe" Trevor inputed, planting his feet on the dash. 

-Readers POV-

Your eyes snapped open as a knock came from your door, making you jump as you thought of the situation you were in. 

You slowly approached the door and looked through the peep whole and seen the most wonderful view. Michael and Trevor, standing tall and handsome. 

Your hands jumped to the knob and swung open the door, smiling ear to ear as you looked at both men. 

"Mikey! T!" You yelped, jumped at them with arms open. 

"Thank god, you're alright" Michael grinned. 

"How are you? Are you hurt?!" Trevor asked immediately. 

"Yeah I'm fine!" You smiled into his chest. 

Trevors warm hands embraced a warm hug between your small body, kissing the top of your head. 

The hug broke and you turned over to Michael and hugged him, your hands playing with his hair. 

"We've got to show you something" Michael added, hugging tighter.

"What is it?" You said, breaking the hug and looking at them both. 

"Let's get outta here first, it's a shit hole here in Harmony" Trevor snarled. 

You chuckled and followed behind, Trevor offering the front passenger seat to you. As Trevor and Michael hopped in, you thought you heard a mumble come from behind the car, but you ignored it. 

Michael took the route back to Los Santos, and made talk with both men who seemed real interested in chatting. 

"What am I gonna do, my life Is a threat with Devin in the city" you sighed. 

"Oh you won't have to worry about that anymore, princess" Trevor inputed with a grin. 

"What do you mean by that?" You looked behind at him. 

"You'll see" Michael added. 

The car pulled over into a nice quite area, a cliff hanging over the oceans current. Michael and Trevor both got out of the car and you followed, very curious. 

The men stood behind the car by the trunk and you stepped in the middle and opened the trunk. Your eyes made contact with the one and only Devin Weston, a devilish grin curling at your lips. 

"Well, well well. Who do we have hear" you hissed, glaring down at the duck tapped man. 

All he did was mumbled his hardest to say something clear, but it was impossible. 

 

"I fucking hate you Mr. Weston, killing my father and now trying to kill me. To bad things got turned around huh? Now it's your turn to hand over your useless life" You snarled, eyes sharp glaring into his. 

 

"Mmmh! Hmphh!" Devin mumbled louder. 

 

"Hey Devin, thanks for all the advice. Goodbye my old friend" Michael inputed with a hasty chuckle. 

"See you in hell Devin" Trevor added with a grin. 

"Bye-bye Devin" you slammed the trunk shut as Michael and Trevor helped you push the car over the cliff and into the sea. The last of Devin Weston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out Steve Haines x Reader I recently added on my account!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Uncle T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy your time with Trevor, AKA Uncle T ((;

Chapter Fourteen: Uncle T

"Now, how the hell do we get home" Trevor looked behind his shoulder. 

"Shit, never thought of that" Michael chuckled slightly. 

"Here we go, let's high jack this prick" Trevor grumbled as he ran onto the middle of the street. 

The car slowed down and came to a stop before Trevor. 

"How are you sir! We need some directions, can you help us" Trevor faked a kind accent. 

The man in the car rolled down his window. "What?" 

"We need directions" Trevor said as he went over to the car door.

"Get the fuck out yeah little shit" Trevor opened his door and threw him out. 

The man screamed and ran off down the street, which made you and Michael giggle.

"Get in!" Trevor shouted. 

You and Michael both jogged to the car and hopped in, taking off down the road. 

"So, (Y/N) is there anything else you'd like to tell us, so we're aware" Michael looked behind at you. 

"No, i think that's about it" you chuckled slightly. 

"You've been through a lot, fuck" Trevor mumbled. 

The car took a turn down a highway to Sandy Shores, the long desert filled with hillbillies and rednecks. Trevor pulled up to his trailer and got out, looking at you.

"You're staying with me" Trevor growled as he opened the back door for you. 

"No shes fucking not T, you're the one who should of been looking after her but NOOO you were too busy taking a shit" Michael argued. 

"I don't need to hear your fucking stupid lectures! She's staying with me" Trevor said as he threw you over his shoulder. 

You giggled and got carried up to his porch and in his trailer. 

"Seeya later Mikey boy!" Trevor waved and closed the door. 

"Fuck you Trev!" Michael shouted as he got out of his car. 

You walked back outside to the porch and watched Michael enter the driver seat and spot you by the door. 

"I'll text ya later baby" Michael hollared out his window and drove away. 

You waved goodbye and went back inside the pig sty trailer, a sweet gasoline smell hit you. You looked over and seen Trevor dig into his fridge, taking out a couple of beers. He walked over to you and cracked open the lid and handed one over to you. 

"Drink up baby, this help with all your problems!" Trevor grinned as his lips touched the beer. 

"I'm sure it does" you sneered.

"I shouldn't lie, I'm just trying my best to get you drunk for some awesome sex" Trevor growled with a winks 

"There's no need to be drunk, for good sex" you returned the wink. 

"Is that so? Why don't you prove it beautiful" Trevor snuck a hand around your waist. 

His hand pulled you into his chest and your lips on landed on his, deepening the kiss. 

The kiss broke. “Now,” he murmured, running his thumb across your cheek. "you’re going to do what I say.”

He leaned in close to you and your skin tingled with excitement. 

He grinned. "Take off your clothes." 

You watched as Trevor took a seat on the broken sprung couch, his eyes watching. You turned around and slowly took off your pants, wiggling your ass a bit in a naughty way.  
"Fuck, you turn me on" Trevor growled as his hands jumped to un do his belt. 

Only in your underwear now, you turned to look at him, his pants to his knees and darkened eyes glued to your half naked body.  
He only smiled at you and the smile made your heart beat faster, and much to your dismay you felt a warmth between your thighs. There was something about him that was very magnetic. That look in his dark brown orbs.  
One thing was for sure. You wanted him.  
"Take off your shirt, but leave your panties n' bra on, that's my job honey" Trevor grinned which made you shiver and get even warmer. br /> You grabbed the rim of your shirt and pulled it over your head slowly, letting your black laced bra show. Trevor sat in desire as he licked his upper lip, sending chills in your body.  
"Such nice tits" Trevor grasped at his crotch as he absorbed the view.  
Your heart skipped as your eyes set onto Trevors, holding the gaze for a few seconds until he spoke.  
“I’m afraid I need some help removing these" he told you, tugging a bit at his boxers.  
He looked unsatisfied. “All the way princess, you know the drill” he murmured.  
Of course, you removed the underwear for him. His long length sprung out into view and he looked down at you with a more satisfied smirk, that smirk of his either made you crave or hate. But you craved him more.  


You locked eyes with his and slowly bent down, lips dragging over his tip, making him gasp quietly.  
You grinned at how much friction he could handle without groaning, so you tested him more. 

You flicked your tounge out and licked him from the base and slowly upwards to the tip. 

"Fuck-" Trevor grunted. 

Then you opened wide and took Trevors length all in, hitting the back of your throat and soaking it in saliva. You motioned up and down him as you stroked him also, earning a few more groans.  
"I'm gonna cum before we even get to the main part" Trevor let out a chuckle. 

He led you over to the horrible bed and then pressed down into the mattress; you stared as he climbed on top of you. 

He leaned down and kissed your neck, and you gasped. He continued to rub his lips against your skin, and soon enough your bra was removed, and then your underwear was being pulled off.

He wrapped his hands around your breasts and toyed with them a bit, placing kisses on them. Your breathing grew heavier and you reached up for his neck, kissing as you had the chance.

Eventually, as you continued, you grew desperate; and, hoping that this would grab his attention.  
You groaned out. "Trevor..." 

He clutched your waist a bit at this and heard him mutter “Call me Uncle T, baby" 

You pressed deep into yourself and cried out. “Uncle T" 

"Yeah that's it beautiful" Trevor grinned.  
His large hands snuck between your thighs and found your sweet sensitive spot, then rubbing at your clit. 

Your breathing hitched with a gasp. "Mm! Uncle T!" 

"You like it when Uncle T plays with you?" Trevor snickered, looking down at you. 

You nodded yes and felt Trevor insert his middle finger slowly, causing you to moan a little. He thrusted his hand until he was deep and slid his wet finger out from you.  
"You're so wet baby" Trevor brought his finger into your view. 

You were controlled by Trevor in only a matter of seconds, your arms thrown above your head and pinned to the mattress.  
He opened your legs wider and in between pants, you muttered, “Trevor… please.” You needed him. With every fiber of your being.

"Please what, Hm?" Trevor spoke soft. 

"F-fuck me" you cried softly. 

That need was fulfilled as he finally slipped inside you, his impressive length sliding delicately without warning, thrusting itself inside you.

You let out a moan and your fists clenched, coming close to drawing blood from your nails digging into the palms of your hands.  
Eager to give him the same feeling, you managed to thrust your hips upward, allowing him to enter you deeper, to feel your wetness. A shuddering moan slipped through your lips.

Trevor wasn't in doubt that he was enjoying it, too. “Mmmmh,” he grunted.

He withdrew himself but only to plunge himself in a few seconds later. “Ughh, (Y/N)! ”  
Another thrust and you swore softly. “Fu-uuck"  
"Mmm, who's your creepy uncle now?!" He groaned in pleasure.

He withdrew a bit and you whined, and to your surprise, he indulged you, pushing himself in deep and then moving his hips in circles.  
You began to pant quickly, your wetness pooling. You could feel it in your stomach. You wouldn’t last long, not with the constant shifting of his length. You pressed against him. 

He rolled his hips into you and you gripped at his hair.  
"T-Trevorrr"you cried out. "C… close…."

"S- so soon?" He began to kiss you. 

How was he so good at this? He kissed and thrust and began to experiment a bit, sliding in and out. He left his shaft in and began to roughly grind himself against you, and every slight movement of him inside of you made you whimper and groan.

"I-I love you! I looove you!" The word 'love' turned into a long groan, but he managed the words.

You could tell from how hard it was for him to speak, that he was coming close as well.  
“Yes, oh god y-yes baby. I'm getting closer!" 

"I want your cum uncle t!" You whined to him, trying to help him.

He was clearly thrilled by this, because he gripped at your hips and threw you ontop of him. Riding him.  
"Augh God, you like riding me baby!" Trevor moaned. 

"Yesss" you hissed.  
He shoved himself as deep as possible, and as he did so, you hit your climax and wailed his name. "Ohhh yes! T!"

You thought he would withdraw, but he was clearly not finished pleasing himself. He continued to move around inside of you, grunting and groaning. Within moments later, you backed into him in just the right way.

"Ohhh yeah, (Y/N)!" Trevor yelled, arching his back a bit as he released himself.

He groaned for a long moment and then drew himself out making you gasp.You couldn’t even open your eyes, you were so tired. But he began to place kisses all over your body.

“Mmm” he hummed against your skin.  
"You're a fucking fantastic girl...You know that?" Trevor laid beside you, eyes fixed on your face. 

"Well now I do" you smiled, turning to look in his brown eyes.  
"Let's get some sleep baby, you've had a long day" Trevor tucked you in the covers. 

"Will do, only if we can cuddle" You said softly.

"Oh don't worry, i was gonna say the same thing" Trevor nuzzles his nose into your neck and shoulder.He swung his arms over you and pulled you into a comfortable spoon position, falling asleep with naked Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!If anyone has suggestions on a new fanfic with Reader x GTA Character, I'd be happy to write my best! (: comment any recommendations and ideas !!!


End file.
